


Freedom Through Restraints

by IndieCent, TheRWBYGrimm



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, Close Calls, Exhibitionism, Forced Oral, Handcuffs, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Solo, streaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieCent/pseuds/IndieCent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRWBYGrimm/pseuds/TheRWBYGrimm
Summary: Feeling constrained by the ties and stresses of the world around them, the girls of Beacon Academy work to find their freedom through the means they know best: bondage.





	1. Blake's Late Night Stroll

The night air was cool tonight, the broken moon overlooking Beacon Academy from its high position in the sky. Blake was enjoying the pleasant chill, the large and heavy bag on her back shifting against her combat uniform with every step. She took another furtive glance around, confirming for what must have been the hundredth time that she was alone on her late night stroll. It was dark, the ambient light from the moon above barely bright enough for even her to make out anything. It was perfect. It wasn't much further from where she was planning to start the night, but every step made her feel more and more anxious. In some ways, the lead up to it was almost as fun as the event itself.

She loved every moment of those butterflies fluttering around in her belly.

There were so many spots to choose from, but only a few would do. On the off chance that anybody saw her, there would be consequences that she didn't think she was ready to handle just yet. The only question was which spot would be able to hide her relatively well enough from any errant students or staff that were wandering the grounds outside. She hefted the bag on her back to reposition its weight so that the straps didn't dig into her shoulders, hearing the contents inside shift with a rough scratching sound.

This hobby of hers had started mostly as a way of stress relief, a way of distracting herself from the stress of school and fighting. She always went at night, letting the veil of darkness hide her from unwanted eyes. Briefly, she imagined the reaction she'd get if anybody found her on these little walks of hers, feeling the friction of her tight pants rubbing against her thighs a little more intensely than usual as she walked.

There. That was the perfect spot. She didn't choose the same spot if she could help it, and absolutely never twice in a row. A small courtyard hidden away from the walkway of the academy's main road, a small square cut into the large building surrounding it. It was secluded, a small section with a lovely fountain at its center sequestered away by a series of columns and potted plants with only a small archway that granted access.

Gently, she padded towards the stone structure, only pausing to take one last good look around to double check if anybody was watching her. She thought she saw some movement around the corner and froze, but after a few minutes of waiting for any sign that somebody else was there, she forced herself to relax and entered the courtyard. Blake wondered how she'd never found this place before. A running ornate fountain with an edge perfectly wide enough for a student to lay down on and enjoy a nap in the sun, large flowery bushes lining the three walls, and it even cut into the building so that students didn't have to deal with unruly winds and, in her case, unpleasantly cold gusts of night air.

Deftly, she slipped the bag off and delicately set it on the fountain, the contents at the bottom clinking against the hard marble. She paused as her slender fingers held the zipper, feeling suddenly very conscious of herself. Blake silently stalked away from the bag, and leaned her head out of the courtyard, checking one last time to see if anybody was spying on her. Finding nobody, she breathed out a sigh of relief and almost ran back to the bag in excitement, a small smile threatening to become something larger on her face. She unzipped the pack and reached in.

Blake just couldn't help the smile from growing into a full blown grin as she pulled out a length of rope in one hand and a pair of handcuffs in the other. She emptied the bag, dumping the rest of the rope onto the edge. This was it. This was the moment she truly let herself free.

This was the moment where she'd strip down and tie herself up, exposed for anybody to see if they stumbled upon her little hiding spot.

Quickly, she removed her detached sleeve, shoes, and her armbands. She unbuttoned her bodice and pulled the shirt underneath it over her head, leaving her white bra exposed. Blake plucked at a bra strap, musing to herself how unfortunate it was that she couldn't wear any other colors with her usual outfit without coming off as trashy. Even wearing black or purple would let the color show through, revealing to the world what her underwear looked like. She shook her head. The rest of the world could wonder, but Blake had her dignity and pride. It was why she chose to remain hidden after all.

Of course, she couldn't help the little thrill she got every time she considered it, or even better, going without a bra at all, leaving the shape and pink color of her nipples clearly visible. The thought of being discovered, of being seen, of being completely vulnerable upon discovery...

This was why she took her late night strolls.

Blake snapped back to reality, realizing with a start that she had reached under a cup and started tweaking one of her nipples, the flesh hardened under her touch during her musings of its appearance during the daytime. She chuckled and moved the hand down to the hem of her pants, gripping the waistband and pulling down, careful not to take her white thong down with it.

She tried to step out of the tight leggings, only to stumble as her nerves made her lose  balance. Blake groaned as her luscious cheeks framed by her cotton thong collided with the stone edge of the fountain with a clap, one arm against the water's bottom in order to not fall in herself.  The faunus grumbled as she sat up straight and pulled her soaking arm out, reaching for her bodice to wipe off the rapidly chilling water that covered it.

She took a moment to appreciate the mirror-like surface of the pool, her face and the moon above it clearly reflected. Her image in the water smiled seductively at her, flipping its hair back over its shoulder before leaning over and squeezed its slender arms closer in front of its torso, showing off the rich expanse of flesh hidden by the simple bra. Blake moved her arms back and reached up with her hands to cup her breasts.  While her tits weren’t quite as large as her partner's, she still had very supple mounds of her own. Slowly, she watched as her counterpart in the water's surface reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, her breasts spilling free.

Blake caught the bra before it could fall into the water and ruin the show, putting it in her backpack with the rest of her clothes so it didn't get wet or in the case that she needed to leave quickly. Turning back to the water, she leaned over again and captured the two stiff nubs in a tight grip and pulled lightly. She let out a low moan, freezing as she caught herself. She looked over to the archway, seeing nobody and thanking the bushes rustling in the wind for covering the noise she made.

Standing up, Blake bent over and grasped one of the last articles of clothing covering her body. She watched the figure in the water stand straight-legged, her breasts swaying gently as she bent over at the waist while the thong haltingly tumbled down over her smooth thighs, her knees, her slender shins, finally coming to a stop around her ankles. Delicately, intensely, watching the way her ass flexed with each movement, she stepped out of her panties, kicking them away in her excitement. Blake's eyes were on the two full globes of her rear, unable to tear her eyes away from the intoxicating sight. So this is why she constantly caught guys staring at her ass. She kind of felt bad for glaring at them now that she knew the reason.

She reached back and pulled one cheek to the side, exposing the soft tender folds that were starting to glisten with her arousal. As Blake pulled her hand away and watched the flesh ripple in place, the tips of her fingers slightly wet and sticky, she realized how hot her body was compared to the chilly air and how heavily she was panting. She needed to calm down. She wasn't even done stripping yet. There was only one piece of clothing left to take off, to make her truly vulnerable to the world.

Blake took a deep breath and reached up with both hands, removing the bow she wore around her cat ears. Shakily, she lowered the length of ribbon from the top of her neck down to above her shoulders, wrapping it around just an inch or two above her neckline.

Blake Belladonna stood up straight on the edge of the fountain, her chest heaving in excitement and arousal as she watched the archway. At the moment, she wasn't a student of Beacon Academy, she wasn't training to fight monsters for people who might look down on her, and she definitely wasn't an ex-terrorist.

She was only free.

This felt right to her. That was the only way she could describe it, this feeling of freedom. She took her eyes of the entrance to the small courtyard and reached down to grab a length of rope. As she bent her knees, she could see the glistening trail that had leaked all the way down to her thighs to a few dark splotches of wetness on the marble. Dust, she was horny. However, Blake kept herself from just burying both hands into her crotch and tossing all caution to the wind as she yowled in orgasm.

That could come later.

Now fully nude, Blake looked over at the small pile of rope, rubber, and metal by the water’s edge and picked up a lightweight coil. Her breath hitched as she felt the coarse rope press around her stomach. Slowly, sensually, she wrapped it again and again, covering her torso like a hunter's net restraining its catch. After what seemed like an eternity, Blake ran out of length for the first rope and knotted the ends together right above the swell of her breasts, rolling her shoulders forward to test how tight they were across her back. The black-haired beauty grinned as she discovered she could barely move them.

Now came the hard part. Gently, she lowered herself onto her stomach, shuddering at the cold stone pressing fully against her skin. Once the initial shock passed, she took another coil of fiber and bound her left ankle to the upper portion of her thigh, doing the same for her right leg. Blake groaned in effort as she arched her back to tie those bindings to the rope stretching wonderfully tightly across her shoulder blades. She hissed in ecstasy as the cold night air bit into her exposed flesh, her upper torso lifted up as her new restraints forced her to expose her supple tits to the world in front of her.

"One last part," she whispered to herself. She strained her arms and grabbed onto the last two items she brought with her. Blake moved both hands behind her back and enjoyed the sensation of metal clasping around her wrists, clutching a thick rubber dildo in one hand. If anybody walked through that archway, they'd see the amazing site of Blake Belladonna laying naked on the fountain's edge, trussed up like a huntsman's latest trophy with her black bow wrapped around her neck like a present for whoever stumbled upon her.

It was hard to maneuver with her hands handcuffed as they were, but after some difficulty, she easily had the flat base of the sex toy gripped with the tips of her fingers. Her breathing picked up as she angled the black rubber against her leaking slit, the material gliding against her sodden lips. After a moment or two of teasing herself, she curled her wrist and slid the dildo in.

Her keening moan sang out into the night as she finally felt full after so much building up. She paused for a moment, reveling in the way her walls tightened and flexed around the intruder and the restricting feeling of the tight ropes caressing her body. Her breasts bounced as she panted, finally finding the mental faculties to continue.

The toy plundered her core repeatedly, the wet slick sounds of her juices the only sound beyond her heavy breathing and the light trickle of the fountain next to her.  She was in bliss as each rub seemed to bring her closer and closer to orgasm. Higher and higher she climbed, getting ready to find that sensation of bliss. She gripped the dildo tighter and tighter, finally bringing the flat of the base to rest against her palm.

And then Blake realized that she had accidentally brought her vibrator instead of her dildo.

The rubber suddenly came to life in Blake's pussy the moment that rough plastic switch scratched the delicate flesh of her palm, violently buzzing against the deepest parts of her innermost areas. She gasped in shock and almost dropped the vibrator, but she quickly mastered herself. The noise that the toy made was loud, but soon it was joined by the wet slicks from earlier as she redoubled her efforts. The rope burned across her hot skin as she twisted and squirmed in its embrace, reminding her that there was almost no way out.

Should the worst happen, there was only one avenue of escape for her. She'd have to loosen the rope forcing her back to arch and use her semblance to get be freed of all the other restraints. At the thought of being found, her arousal only grew stronger, the strong musky smell of her juices overpowering the fresh scent of the water and the flowers around her. In the past, she'd toyed with the fantasy of being picked up like a house cat and carried off to some dark room to be used, defiled in every hole as she was covered in semen. Blake’s nimble fingers picked up the pace as they worked the toy in and out of her snatch while she replayed that dark fantasy again in her head.

She'd be kept there for weeks, kept in a constant state of arousal and orgasm as her captors treated her as nothing but a toy, a slave, a pet. They'd take her for walks like the ones she took now, except there would be no clothes to hide her secret shame. They'd even force her to be discovered by even more strangers, the idea filling her with a powerful mixture of both terror and arousal.

With a strangled cry, Blake came. Squirting all over her hand and inner thighs, her walls fluttered around the vibrating material and tried to milk a load that would never come. She panted as the toy continued to play with her, still active as she twitched on the now-warm stone. She let herself go limp, the coarse fiber forcing her to keep her posture. Even in the cool air, she felt so warm as sweat beaded on her exposed flesh.

Despite just cumming, she could already feel that spring in the bottom of her stomach coil and tense with a pleasant heat again. Blake had never experienced a "shotgun climax" before, but apparently, she was stressed enough that her desires were calling for her to keep going, to experience that sensation again. Fighting against the tremors that wracked her body, Blake brought her hand back to the toy and began to thrust it into herself once again. She failed to hold back a moan as it rubbed against her sensitive walls once again, providing her with a nirvana she couldn't imagine leaving.

The thought occurred to her that she was making far too much noise to be safe, but dust, this felt way too good. Her whole body felt like an erogenous zone with the wind blowing gently on her skin like a silent lover, the ends of her long hair tickling the small of her back, and the vibrator rumbling around in her pussy with an intensity she’d rarely felt from it. Blake never wanted this feeling to stop and wished the night would never end.

She opened her mouth in a silent 'O' just as she was about to cum again, but her faunus instincts suddenly started screaming at her. Her cat ears twitched at twigs and leaves rattling and a low guttural groan, the faunus unable to tell who it belonged to in her haze of extreme arousal and sudden fear.

Somebody was watching in the bushes behind her.

"Wh-Who's there!?" When no one answered, Blake craned her neck to look behind her as best she could, but the bindings kept from seeing who was there. That hunter's net seemed so much tighter than before, holding her still as she struggled to break free and escape.  She could hear footfalls and the clinking of metal, much like the noise her handcuffs made but heavier, approaching from out of her line of sight. Whoever was behind her had chains.

Her heart rate spiked in terror as those chains got closer and closer, her mind instantly focusing on her earlier fantasy. Where before it had seemed like an erotic fantasy to be indulged in, now, it only inspired extreme terror in her. Her heart beat not in excitement but in panic as she struggled against her bonds. All she had to do was untie that one knot and she could run away as fast as she could! She’d already put all of her clothes in her bag and her scroll was in the pocket of her bodice. All she needed was to do was make sure she grabbed it before she took off!

She let go of the toy in her snatch, reaching up with one hand toward the rope on her legs. Her cheeks burned in humiliation as she imagined the sight of the black rubber buried in her tight, dripping wet pussy in between her forcefully spread legs. However, her heart nearly stopped as she realized the fatal flaw in her plan.

Blake tied herself up far too well!

Her nerves and forced arousal betrayed her as her hands shook in her fright. The knot that acted as the lynchpin to her freedom seemed beyond her reach at that moment, her fingertips barely gripping one frayed end of the rope. Blake’s struggles and squirming form grew fiercer and fiercer as they slowly got closer, her desperation mounting as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Her sense of shame only grew as she realized that the toy was bringing her faster and faster to orgasm and that whoever was behind her would get to see the way her pussy quivered around the faux dick.

Blake could sense her unwanted voyeur was almost standing over her, easily hearing their heavy breathing and seeing their bulky shadow in the dim moonlight cascade just in front of her. She closed her eyes and strained one last time, making one last desperate attempt to free herself. It hurt some as the handcuffs bit into her wrists, but she could feel the pads of her slender fingers firmly grasp the end of the rope. Quickly, frantically, she pulled away from the knot as hard as she could even as the toy finally forced her over the edge, the climax much stronger than the last one.

And then Blake Belladonna was free.

Even as she came for the second time, she escaped her bindings in a blur of shadows and light. The ropes collapsed as the shadow clone she left in her place dissolved into nothing, shaking and writhing in orgasm as it winked out into nothingness. The nude faunus grabbed her bag and fled as her pussy freely gushed and left small puddles as she moved, her desire to escape so strong that she didn’t even look behind her to see who saw her. The small part of her mind that wasn’t overcome in animalistic instinct and capable of rational thought hoped that whoever they were, they hadn’t discovered her identity.

She ran, the buzzing toy slipping from her warm tightness to clatter on the stone floor below. Her legs shook as she ran, her lungs burning as she ran from the scene as quickly as she could. All she had to do was get back to the dorm room without anybody seeing her and she would be safe.

Once she deemed herself far enough away, Blake ducked into a small alcove and opened up her bag. She slipped her clothes on, shuddering at the way the fabric of her pants clung to and rubbed at the liquid covering her thighs. As she walked back out into the open and checked to see if anybody was following her, she sighed.

The night had definitely not gone as she had planned it to. Not only had she been discovered, she’d also lost her ropes, her handcuffs, and even her vibrator when she ran. She flushed in embarrassment at the thought of whoever was watching picking up the toy that was covered in her fluids.

“Well,” Blake sighed again, looking up at the shattered moon above as she made the trek back to her dorm room. Hopefully, Ruby and Weiss would still be asleep and Yang would still be in downtown Vale. “At least, the night wasn’t a total waste.” She did have two incredible orgasms after all.

A tiny smile slipped onto her face. Maybe she’d been caught, but at least it was dark enough tonight where even a faunus would have difficulty making out who she was. With some difficulty, she put the thought out of her head. Even if her identity was discovered, she’d still achieved her goal.

She had been free.

Her stress was gone, and for the first time in a long time, Blake felt liberated. That feeling of being so vulnerable and exposed after keeping up a cold and aloof attitude for so long felt like a breath of fresh air for her soul. Sure, she’d been caught and probably on the verge of being taken for lewd and nefarious purposes, but the important thing was that she was okay.

If somebody actually confronted her with the knowledge of what had happened tonight, she’d deal with it then however she had to, but until that happened, if it happened at all, she could just relax and start planning her next late night stroll. Still, it was a shame. There was one definite downside to all of this beyond having to replace her restraints and her vibe.

She could never use that perfect spot again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Born out of a shared lust for the RWBY girls, exhibitionism, and bondage, two writers sat down and said, "I'm fucking horny. Let's write some smut." Together, the two planned late into the night several days in a row, brainstorming how these characters would go about acting in this hawt fantasy. And thus Freedom Through Restraints was born. IndieCent and I both have a lot planned for this story, and we're super excited to share our vision with the rest of the world.  
> \- TheRWBYGrimm (TheGrimmRWBYfanblog.tumblr.com)
> 
> This chapter's primary author was TheRWBYGrimm.


	2. Lifting a (W)eight Beyond Measure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst the relentless pressures of the world she lives in, Weiss needs some form of stress relief in order to survive. After reaching a breaking point, she finally finds an opportunity to free herself of her responsibilities through a simple stroll in some new clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the long, long-awaited second chapter of that series that TheRWBYGrimm and I brainstormed into existence just over a year ago. As of a few days agp, the first chapter is officially a year old and this second chapter is in a state that it can finally be released! I hope anyone who reads it also enjoys it, and that future updates maybe not take a year or something. Who knows? Do take note that this chapter involves a scene based around the blackmail of one character by another into a sex act. Such things are not condoned by the author in a non-fictional setting and should not be seen as acceptable by any reader.

Half a dozen heads snapped towards the sound of a pencil shattering into pieces, its usefulness ruined in a fit of anger. The sharp crack interrupted the nearly perfect silence of the Beacon library, turning the source into the most interesting subject in the area. Essays and worksheets were nothing compared to odd noises when it came to grabbing the attention of exhausted students.

At the center of those gazes, Weiss ignored the feeling of broken wood digging into her palm. She likewise ignored the many books around her and the scroll directly in front of her, all things that would do nothing for her other than cranking up the tension within her small frame. Her eyes held firmly shut, refusing to look at any of it. Breathing in and out, Weiss tried to calm herself down before she broke more than a simple writing device.

It didn’t work.

Everyone watching Weiss got an interesting look at what she acted like when her patience decided to vacate the premises. She quickly and efficiently cleaned up every material she’d pulled from the shelves while barely restraining herself from slamming them into place. As soon as she finished the job, more heads turned towards Weiss as the sharp clicking of heels against the ground cut through the air on her way out of the library.

Storming out of the quiet sanctuary and into the busy hallways leading to it, Weiss tried to keep some semblance of calm as she made her way back to her team’s dorm. Students stepped out of her way as she walked, not knowing quite how upset she may have been, but recognizing well enough that she wasn’t in a joyful mood. The princess had no intention of allowing anyone to see her give in to the pressure of the world.

Luckily, the trip back didn’t feel that long compared to everything else. Opening the door to the RWBY dorm and finding it empty of teammates allowed Weiss a sigh of relief. Being around others wasn’t…ideal. At least, not at that moment.

Too much stress, too many responsibilities, and far too many restrictions weighed upon Weiss’ shoulders. As late in the semester as time had progressed, nothing looked to be reducing that load. Every day just added more and more, uncaring of how much any student could capably handle. Weiss needed…less. Less weight upon her form, upon her soul.

Moving into the room, Weiss unbuttoned her blazer as soon as the click of the door closing behind her informed Weiss that she had her privacy. The jacket came off, falling carelessly to the floor followed closely by the red ribbon around her neck. More buttons and zippers came undone, allowing more clothes to join their brethren on the ground.

Closing her eyes and standing then in the middle of the room with nothing more than her underwear and socks on, Weiss allowed herself to feel grateful that the tall window allowed warm sunlight to pour in without needing to stand close enough to expose herself to everyone below. No, ending the day by allowing her body in its current state to be seen by anyone who happened to look upwards wouldn’t be a very positive experience.

Though, with how her body warmed even further with that thought, Weiss had to reconsider that line of thinking. What if she allowed herself to be seen? To let random students that she’d never spoken a word to before come and take in all that she had to offer? Possibly to let them touch-

‘No.’ Weiss refused to let that line of thought go any further than that, no matter how much her loins burned for it. ‘I refuse to let my own lust ruin everything I have.’ A predictable argument considering what the act would entail, except for an addition she made to follow it. ‘I have to make sure they don’t see.’

No, the idea of exposing herself wasn’t the issue. No problem could be found with standing naked out in the open, nor playing with herself in public. The only issue came with the concept of allowing someone to witness and recognize Weiss as she performed those acts. Obviously, the solution revolved around the idea of committing such acts without being caught. For that, Weiss followed a short list of necessary preparations.

Location. Time. Tools.

Starting with finding somewhere safe, Weiss required an environment she knew, one she could navigate around with ease. Entrances and exits in case of emergencies, a change of plans or just following whatever plan she created, Weiss needed to have the option to run or hide at any point in time.

With time, Weiss couldn’t plan her activities for any period where too many people walked about, raising the chances of being caught far too high. After dark, preferably in the middle of the night when everyone would be asleep, proved to be the best window. That only left her with the need to provide herself with the necessary tools…

Opening her eyes, Weiss’ chest rose with a deep breath before she moved to grab her scroll. Signing into the device and pulling up her email application, she signed out only to sign in with a completely different login.

Instead of the many notifications concerning business, public events, political updates and information about her scholarly pursuits, this account showed nothing but a list of updates on a series of purchases. From order confirmation to delivery confirmation, everything Weiss needed to know about these packages could be found in this mailbox.

Double checking the most recent email, Weiss confirmed that her latest orders indeed found their way safely to their destination; a delivery box located just off campus. It all came down to when Weiss would pick them up.

‘Tonight…’ Weiss’ heart raced as she considered what those packages held. ‘I’ll pick them up in time for tonight.’ Certain of herself, Weiss’ determination would let nothing get in her way.

—

Hours later, the cold chill of a breezy night ran straight through Weiss’ thin form as she hurried across a darkened campus with an unmarked trio of boxes in her arms. One of them she’d brought herself from her closet, while the other two came in the mail. Picking them up from the post office proved to be simple, though returning to Beacon turned out to be infinitely more stressful, terrifying, and exhilarating all at once. If she didn’t know what the boxes held within them, she likely would have walked with her normal amount of confidence in each step. However, the knowledge that they held the orders she’d been waiting on for weeks, been considering for months, and had put so much effort into concealing meant that Weiss’ heart felt as though it were about to burst out of her chest as she avoided every walkway lamp she could. She just had to make it to the area behind the lecture halls, and she could relax.

As soon as she reached the courtyard she aimed for, Weiss made a beeline for the outdoor restrooms on the opposite side of the area from the main school building. Built with the purpose of allowing students one last use of the restroom before making their way to the initiation cliffs and other outdoor events, the small building had a vastly different purpose in Weiss’ mind. It would serve as the perfect hub for her late-night activities.

Located behind the lecture halls, Weiss knew no one would be around. Unlike the gym or dorms, no student had any reason to visit the normal classrooms in the middle of the night. No amount of insomnia could lead a student to willingly spend more time in those rooms. With the clock striking two AM, Weiss knew most everyone would be asleep. Her team certainly was as she got out of bed earlier that night. With the time and place perfect, Weiss just needed to focus on the final part of her list before she could work out all of the stress and anxiety that had built up within her for the past several months.

Walking into the boy’s side of the mostly tile-lined building, Weiss carefully checked each and every stall for unexpected occupants before scurrying into the last stall in the row and locking the door behind her. Looking around, it appeared just as she remembered from her research. Graffiti lined the walls, detailing the various thoughts of the boys of Beacon who had used the stall. It appeared filthy by all appearances, though a hint of lemon in the air told Weiss that it was recently cleaned which would have to do.

Some sections of the graffiti were just scribbles, but there was a large patch with very sexual comments on the various women around the campus. Some of them said things like “I love mysterious girls like Blake Belladonna,” a line underneath it reading “Wonder what she gets up to when she’s all alone,” or “Nikos is a total fox” and “I would love to conquer the Invincible Girl.” Weiss looked to see if she could see any comments about anybody else she knew, her interest piqued when she saw a few lines about the exchange students from Haven: “Cinder Fall is absolutely smoking hot!” The one following it even gave her a name for one girl since there couldn’t be anyone else it referenced with the words “my mommy told me not to stick my dick in crazy, but that Neo chick seems like she’s into some weird shit.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle at that one even as she read the one about how Emerald was super sexy with all that skin showing, “probably doesn’t even see what she does to us, the slut.” However, her amusement vanished when she saw a whole chunk of the wall dedicated to Yang and all the crude and violent things they wanted to do to her, citing her semblance as a sign that she’d be a total masochist. Her irritation grew when she saw one marking extend all of it to her sister, suggesting that perhaps it runs in the family. However, what really caught her off-guard was the comment about her, even if it didn’t totally surprise her. “Weiss Schnee is hot and fine as all hell, but I don’t think I could fuck her what with that massive stick up her ass hogging all the action.” Her heart dropped at all the comments agreeing with it, but instead of discouraging her, it only strengthened her resolve to prove them all wrong.

As cool as she could be to others, even those whose company she enjoyed, Weiss hated gossip about herself and those she cared about. The often cruel, unknowing words spread in efforts to entertain oneself at the cost of someone she liked bothered her more than she would ever admit. She only recently recognized that she could be hypocritical in those ideas thanks to her much more socially-adept teammates, but it didn’t change that words aimed at herself and those around her had a tendency to spark shocks of anger in her chest. A desire appeared in her mind to find those responsible for the graffiti and let Yang know just what they thought about herself and Ruby, but that likely took things too far and would be more effort than it could ever be worth.

Regardless, the words made Weiss feel spiteful. Her vengeful side demanded that she prove those crude words wrong at the very least, which was the reason she even found herself in the bathroom in the first place. A smirk slid firmly into place as she looked down at the boxes in her arms, thinking of what they should contain and what that meant for her night. The boys that wrote those words would never know just how wrong they actually were.

Heart racing, she placed the boxes on the small shelf attached to the wall and started searching her pockets for something to open them with. Frantic, excited hands searched and searched, only for Weiss to feel a spark of anger as she realized that she’d neglected to bring anything with her that would allow her to perform the task. Lasting only a moment, the annoyance brought her to just using her nails to break through the seals binding the cardboard, something she often refused to do lest she risk her nails unnecessarily.

Within moments, Weiss tore open both new packages, revealing her tools. While the smaller box seemed to just hold another box within, Weiss’ primary attention directed itself towards the largest of the two, which seemed to hold nothing but blackness within.

Reaching in with the utmost caution, as though she were afraid it would break at the slightest instance of mishandling it, Weiss pulled up the object and allowed it to unfold. It revealed itself to be a sleek, pitch-black suit made out of the finest leather money could buy, the kind of material no one would purchase without the intent to show off in the hopes of making others jealous. Normally it would be reserved for high-quality jackets or vehicles, but Weiss’ purposes required a much more specialized outfit.

A series of dulled silver zippers crossed different sections of the suit and Weiss could feel her core warming at the thought of their purpose. Her fingers itched to throw preparation to the wind and fuck herself raw right then, but her desire to act out her plan just barely managed to hold out.

Unable to delay that plan any longer, however, meant that Weiss quickly stripped herself completely bare. She folded her clothes neatly and placed them into the box that her suit came in, then allowed herself to stop for a moment and take in her situation.

Naked. Utterly nude in the middle of a public restroom, just a simple measure of yards away from the respectable institution where Weiss spent her days. Where everyone knew her and would know what a filthy slut she was for wanting to fuck herself in a bathroom stall. Everyone would realize how rotten she really was for what she planned on doing, how she would expose herself willingly to the world.

A loud gasp broke the silence, terrifying Weiss as she looked around, only to see nothing but the rest of the stall and hear nothing but her own thumping heart and heavy breath. Trying to find some clue to the source of the sound, Weiss noticed where one of her hands managed to drift, one of her fingertips pressing lightly against her increasingly soaked core. The realization struck her at that moment that she made that sound, unthinkingly touching herself and pulling out the audible reaction.

The knowledge brought her a sense of fear and arousal that intensified her desire to continue, equipped with the idea that she might lose control of herself at any moment and reveal herself to the world. The terrifying, mind-blowingly arousing concept just made things that much better for Weiss.

The process of slipping the suit on took significantly more effort than stripping, primarily because the smooth black outfit was form-fitting to the extreme. The order required Weiss to take dozens of pictures of her nude body and provide a list of measurements to be sure it would fit her needs exactly, not that she would have it any other way. The effort paid off as she finished sliding herself inside and zipping up the main zipper, with no inch of the clothing feeling too tight or loose. It all felt just right, like a second skin.

The only sections that felt strange at all were the zippers, a different texture that in several places ran right over her most sensitive locations. The ones on her breasts and down below along her already soaked slit were the most notable examples.

Weiss spent a few moments just rubbing her hands along the leather surface, skirting around her crotch and chest to avoid riling herself up too much. Just a bit more and she would be ready! Just a bit more…

Her eyes looked to the smallest box. The last thing she needed, the one that would bring her the most pleasure of it all. She carefully picked up the inner case, the one embossed with the name of the company that she would never admit to knowing the name of. The one that specialized in things that a respectable heiress would never think to touch. As she slowly opened the lid, Weiss knew she’d never be able to think of herself as a respectable heiress again. Not when the object inside presented itself as a thick, glossy black anal plug, with a furry white…tail…

Several moments passed before Weiss processed the sight before her, only for her mind to reel in a combined fury and horror as she realized what it was. She slammed the box onto the shelf, scrambling for her scroll. Shaking fingers opened the messenger again, mistyping the password three times before finally getting it to work and allowing Weiss to check her orders.

Every single one of them said the same thing. Black anal plug. Glossy black anal plug, with no mention of a white tail. The white tail that Weiss never would have ordered.

Were it made of material any less sturdy, Weiss’ scroll would’ve snapped in her grip. She put it down after a moment, trying to release her anger before she ended up taking her rage out on whatever random employee that would have to read an expletive-filled message about the company’s mistake. She didn’t know whose fault it was, but that didn’t mean she could take it out on just anyone. The issues of that were learned recently only thanks to her newfound friend, but that didn’t mean the desire didn’t remain strong.

Without any way to deal with that, Weiss needed to find some solution right then by herself. Her perfect night took an undesired turn, one that brought her mood down with it. Everything went perfectly up until that point, a flawless plan that would relieve her of every single bit of stress that she needed to be gone if she wanted to function. Now she had a toy she couldn’t use.

Why not? The same voice from earlier whispered in the back of her mind, proposing an alternative. No one will see you, right? What’s wrong with it?

It made some sort of sense, but Weiss’ logical mind snapped back, outraged. Because it would look like I was wearing a faunus tail! That was the crux of the issue. If someone caught her in just the suit with a normal plug, Weiss would have the defense that she simply wore a strange outfit. Some sort of plausible deniability would remain. With the tail plug, no defense would save her from an endless string of tabloid headlines and familial repercussions.

She could already imagine it. ‘Heiress Wants to Go Wild,’ ‘Her Family Hates What She Pretends to Be!’ ‘The Shocking Reason for Discrimination! Jealousy?’ Nothing would help her live it down, and no number of denials of that intent would help anyone think Weiss didn’t get the tail plug on purpose. She couldn’t add that extra risk to her nighttime adventure.

Wouldn’t that just make it feel better? The voice kept going, attempting to seduce her away from logical concerns. Imagine being caught. Imagine being used like a cheap whore because no one could ever respect someone who would stoop so low. The eyes of every student would roam your body like a piece of meat, knowing you don’t deserve a drop of respect.

Again, Weiss startled herself by making a noise she didn’t expect, a soft whimper as her thighs rubbed against each other. Her arousal only lowered for a few moments, only for her new thoughts to light the fire anew. Her core ached for attention, and her eyes drifted back to the case. She didn’t really plan on being caught, right? It would be fine to do it just for the night, then fix the order afterward. It’s not like anyone would be outside so late at night other than her. The black suit meant she wouldn’t even be seen! Yes…There really wasn’t a good reason to let one small speed bump stop her from doing something so important.

With her flawless logic in mind, Weiss approached the toy and picked it up, her face turning bright red as the fluffy tail dangled from the end. The plug itself seemed larger than she expected, which made her body pulse with heat. Hurry up and put it inside. You don’t want to spend all night in here, do you? No, that would ruin the entire point if she didn’t go out, no matter how much she played with herself.

Taking several deep breaths, Weiss calmed herself and grabbed the lube she brought with her. No preparation went neglected by Weiss, except the toy mishap. That involved knowing the proper way to ready the toy, and before that, how she knew to prepare her puckered hole before she even left the dorm. From the accidental orgasm she experienced during that step, Weiss knew her sensitivity back there would leave her tired and satisfied by the end of the night.

Since she was focused on every part of the process and what it all meant, even the subtle sound that came with unzipping the zipper running from right above her clit to the top of her ass managed to bring a shudder from her lithe form. The design of the suit carefully prevented any undue snags as the zippers operated, but nothing prevented them from rubbing across her bare lower lips as she opened it up.

Considering the time, place and what she was doing, Weiss allowed herself to relax a little and let out some small moans as she felt cool air brush against her moist core. She braced herself against the wall with one arm, holding the plug in the other. Sticking her ass out, Weiss carefully brought the toy back towards the opening she intended to stuff full.

Deep breaths came in and out with the rise and fall of her supple chest, knowing she had to relax if she wanted this to succeed. The first touch of soft black silicone to her tight entrance forced a gasp from her lips and a pause altogether, needing a moment to get used to the sensation. Okay…deep breaths…

Slowly, as though no progress was being made at all, Weiss pushed the toy against her hole, spreading herself open more and more. She had to pause several times as her ass clenched in discomfort and pleasure, a mix she underestimated her desperate need for. Weiss knew as the toy reached only halfway in that she purchased one far too big for her mostly virgin rear, with only a single digit at a time gracing the hole before it. Despite that knowledge, she pushed on and pushed more in, too determined and excited to care about the likely aching she would feel the next day. The idea of a constant reminder as she attended classes sounded more like a reward than a punishment to her lustful mind.

As the thickest point of the plug breached the tight ring of Weiss’ ass, it caught Weiss entirely off-guard by slipping the rest of the way in all at once, bottoming out in a single movement that stole Weiss’ breath as her body clenched down on the intruder as tightly as possible. Her mind exploded in a pained form of pleasure that struck her more firmly than any fight she could recall, wiping away her ability to think as stars burst through her vision.

Weiss’ mouth hung open in a silent exclamation as her ass instinctively clenched and relaxed over and over, squeezing the toy again and again while simultaneously overwhelming her senses. It proved so powerful that Weiss managed to let out a squeal as the feeling set off a small orgasm, forcing her body to shake as a spurt of juices shot out onto the floor. Her other hole tightened around nothing at all, trying to milk something in an instinctive desire to be filled as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Attempting to steady her breathing as most of the euphoric waves passed over her, Weiss stood upright, gritting her teeth as she tried to deal with the object inside of her. Careful hands moved the second zipper on her crotch to close the hole as much as she could, hiding away her pussy and leaving nothing more than the large tail sticking out from the suit. Weiss let out some tension as she completed the task and let her arms fall to her side, glad that she finished that part. The fact that she still had one step left before she could leave caused her to rethink whether or not she could successfully work through the path she’d plotted for her walk.

Moving towards the final box, the one she brought with her to the post office, Weiss opened it to reveal a pair of high-heels. Stilettos, to be precise. Stilettos with an impractically long heel even more so than anything one would normally find on the market, even compared to the pair of heels she’d worn on her way there. The black color matched her suit, exactly as she hoped it would.

The act of bending over to place them on the ground and standing back up alone was enough to force Weiss to brace herself against the shelf. Electing to save purchasing a vibrating toy for later ventures seemed to be the smartest decision Weiss made regarding her purchases, given how intensely each movement affected her with the toy inside. Weiss couldn’t imagine how much of a wreck she would be if she tried to keep it in for an entire day.

Stepping into the heels nearly broke Weiss’ resolve in the very instant she stood upright. The angle her feet rested within the shoes gave Weiss no option but to tighten every muscle needed to keep balance, including those of her stuffed rear. The sensation shocked her increasingly frayed nerves, her face twisting in torturous pleasure as she let out a long, unrestrained moan.

Weiss took her time placing her old clothing neatly into the packages, wrapping them up with the rest of her belongings. If anyone came across the boxes while she couldn’t be around to hide them, it would be impossible to answer the questions of “Why?” concerning the purpose of her possessions being found in a random restroom.

Going slowly also meant she could adjust to the feeling of the form-fitting material and the sex toy, though the latter seemed intent on being as wonderfully agonizing as possible for the entire night. By the time she faced the stall door, ready to go out, Weiss’ heart didn’t feel quite as frantic. However, that feeling returned bit by bit as she unlatched the lock.

Opening the door, Weiss hardly believed what she was about to do. Never had she done something like this at Beacon, and never without giving herself some form of disguise. The risks she took with every act and movement continued to pile atop each other, threatening to force her entire world to collapse at the smallest error. A single false step could ruin her future, destroying everything she had and all that she ever could have.

Weiss didn’t think her sex could be any more soaked with arousal than the moment she stepped forward and out of safety.

Every risk didn’t send the message that Weiss needed to stop, but instead that she had no choice but to go forward. The threat of losing everything loomed over her head every day of her life, but in this, she had control. If she lost everything through this, it would be by her own actions, her own desires and whims rather than those of her father or a business. Through this, she willingly gambled with fate for the raw thrill of her own sexual gratification. Weiss wouldn’t have it any other way.

Just as when she entered, the restroom remained empty apart from Weiss, and silent except for her soft breaths and the sharp clicks of her heels. Looking around revealed no one waiting to expose her, nor any cameras to capture her in the act. As she walked toward the exit, Weiss tried to pretend some part of her didn’t feel a pang of disappointment.

Turning around and closing the stall door behind her, Weiss used a small black glyph to lock the latch from the outside. Unless someone decided to open the stall out of some spontaneous desire or if they felt like crawling under or over, no one would come across her clothes until she came back for them. For Weiss, it had even more meaning. Until she completed the walk she planned beforehand, she refused to allow herself to come back and open the door. Her self-discipline would keep her to that rule, even if the rest of her mind screamed at her to come back early.

Locked out and ready to go, Weiss had nothing stopping her from continuing onward. She turned and looked at the exit, then took a step. Then another, and another. The recognition that every clicking step sounded more like a gunshot than just a heel on tile told Weiss that her senses had gone into overdrive, but she didn’t very much mind. It didn’t apply only to her ears, but everything else as well.

The feeling of leather shifting against her skin as she moved forward, the breeze coming in from the outside world she steadily approached, and the most noticeable sensation of all, the way her muscles tightened and loosened around her anal plug with every measured shifting of her shapely legs. By the time she reached the entrance to the bathroom, Weiss knew she would have more orgasms that night than any other that she could recall. Her legs already shook ever so slightly with every jolt of pleasure that ran up her spine, and the seeping juices within her suit continued to make their way down her legs bit by bit.

Weiss peeked out carefully before she took her first step outside, looking side to side to be certain no one else was around. Nothing but a soothing breeze and the sound of assorted nightly bugs graced her ears, and the lamps spread around the area didn’t illuminate anything of concern. With the coast clear, Weiss found no reason not to continue on.

As she stepped out onto and down the path leading to the main concrete trail, she considered the effects that her stilettos forced upon her. Thanks to the height and angle, she couldn’t take the longer strides she normally tried for to make up for her lack of height. For the sake of balance, she also needed to take things slower to not topple over, alongside the need to tighten her muscles in a way that would leave her sore the next day. The way her body clenched around the toy with each of those steps made each of those things even harder to bear. She never had much resistance to pleasure, and the idea of subjecting herself to more than she could reasonably handle always seemed like an idea far too tempting to ever act upon. The fact that she threw caution to the wind to experience it anyway made Weiss get a sense of how strongly she needed this release.

These thoughts flowed sporadically through her mind as she looked about, taking in the nighttime scenery. Cool air brushed soothingly against the flush skin of her face, contrasting strangely against the building warmth of her body inside the suit. She knew her body would be soaked with sweat and her own arousal by the end of the night, but Weiss didn’t mind the idea of how she would look with light glistening off of her sweat-drenched body. In her experience, a small amount of narcissism helped tremendously in having a good time by yourself. It wasn’t like anyone else had a hard time finding her body attractive. Why shouldn’t she do the same?

Crossing under one of the many lamps lining the walkway, Weiss’ mind went back to thinking about other people seeing her on this walk. They would see every smooth curve of her body as though she were naked, and it wouldn’t take much effort at all to notice the tail sticking out. Dust, the tail. She’d nearly forgot about it thanks to the pleasure brought to her by the plug, but a small glance backward showed it swaying with every footfall, dangling from the toy embedded in her tender ass.

Weiss’ breath hitched as a particularly strong shock hit her nerves, resulting in a slower step forward as she bit her lip, closing her eyes for a moment to let the feeling sink in. A few more steps brought the feeling even higher, telling Weiss that she was nearing a peak that she wouldn’t be able to halt without stopping entirely. She continued onward, unable to hold back a smile as her first walking orgasm approached.

Right as Weiss walked under the next light, she stopped as the feeling fully struck her, a wave crashing into her core and flowing out from there. She let out a long, restrained moan as she nearly fell over, her knees bending as she used to hand to keep her balance. Her muscles tightened around the toy, seemingly trying to crush it inside of her as her eyes fluttered from the overload of pleasure. She could feel a gush of juices escape her sodden lips, further soaking the inside of her suit that would surely be stained with the scent of her arousal.

She looked around to see if anyone was in the area, only to be greeted by the same emptiness she expected. Her mind started to fill in the spaces, though, and imagined another girl passing by, gasping in shock at the sight of Weiss hunched over. She’d come over and help, bracing Weiss and lifting her upright even as Weiss’ body still shook with pleasure. She’d inevitably notice, letting go of Weiss in disgust and shouting what a slut she was, then leaving to get others to witness the pathetic sight.

The idea of being caught and humiliated in such a manner turned Weiss on far too much to let things end there, knowing her orgasm was reaching its conclusion. She brought her free hand to the zipper just over her sex but didn’t try to undo it. She simply started to press against the area, rubbing her fingers around to shift the textured metal material against her sensitive slit. Her wetness helped the movement, allowing the little bit of slack the leather provided to easily slide around against her skin.

Weiss let herself moan louder as she shut her eyes, fully embracing the sensation. The hypersensitivity from her still ongoing orgasm made every motion feel like the culmination of at least twice as much normal effort, quickly sending her right back into the throes of euphoria as she felt another orgasm build.

She came with a gasp and a small scream, her legs shaking dangerously as her sex quivered and clenched around nothing. The plug continued to obstruct her puckered hole as it squeezed around the silicone, tiring out those muscles more and more with each time she came. It felt stronger than the last by an order of magnitude she didn’t expect, wiping away all thoughts of her surroundings as she shook and moaned. A dozen eyes could have watched the event without Weiss having a single clue at that moment, but the desire to take hold of her senses couldn’t be found.

The only thoughts came in the form of her own lustful ideas, taking the situation as thriving off of it. You’ll be as loose as a cheap whore by the time you’ve finished. Her inner voice taunted her, speaking the right words to let her savor the event so much more. Maybe that will be your new goal after your father finds out and disowns you. Offering yourself up for the lowest price possible to let people take turns on your slutty, gaping holes. Her thoughts ran with the idea, picturing dozens of men and women from all backgrounds use and abuse her body as she barely had the strength of body or mind to make sure they paid for her services. The picture stayed in her mind for as long as her body shivered in pleasure, only gradually fading as the sensations lowered to a manageable level.

She came down from the high slowly, opening her eyes and blinking several times as she looked at the floor below. The pitter-patter of dripping fluid joined the ambient sounds of the night, with Weiss noticing the source as drops of fluid splashing onto the ground just below her. Pulling her hand away from the suit revealed a set of wet, glistening fingers, telling Weiss that some of her cum evidently escaped through the zipper thanks to how strongly she squirted.

No hesitation could be found as Weiss raised those fingers to her mouth, delicately licking each dexterous finger clean of her sticky cream one by one until nothing but her own saliva shined in the light.

Only after she finished that task did the sound of a closely passing bug shock Weiss into taking note of her surroundings, her head snapping up to look around and learn whether she was still alone or not. Fortunately, nothing living other than a passing raccoon caught her eyes, calming her senses slightly as her heart still beat rapidly in her chest.

Weiss stood upright on shaking legs, catching her breath and allowing herself a few more moments to relax before continuing. As much as she may have enjoyed it, Weiss had no desire to rush forward recklessly and become unable to progress at all thanks to the toy. She proceeded forward calmly, despite the unrelenting blush on her face. The fact that she lost herself so completely so quickly just proved yet again that he was taking on more than she could likely chew, but her drive to succeed wouldn’t let her give in until she completed her task.

Based on the plan she’d laid out, the path Weiss followed would lead her closer to and then around the classroom building in a loop. Most of the trek would have little to no real risk of discovery. As she already spent much time observing in the past, no one ever came around to the classrooms in the dead of night, unlike the rest of the campus. However, two areas presented themselves as requiring significantly more caution.

At two points, the classrooms connected to the gym and the dorms, both areas that very easily could have visitors. Weiss needed to be careful around both of those points, lest someone spot her. Of course, that possibility was also the entire reason she accepted her current path as the best possible option. Without true risk, she would be hiding behind a wall of safety she wished to tear down.

As she saw the gym coming closer with every step, Weiss knew how to raise her bet on the gamble she took with every second outside.

Reaching a hand up to her chest, she found one of the zippers that ran across her breasts. Taking the small metal tag in between her fingers, she drew it carefully to the opposite side, slowly revealing the pale skin underneath. A slick layer of sweat covered the flesh, just as she expected, which made the cool breeze that brushed over the tender breast feel even more tantalizing than she could have prepared for.

Weiss gasped as cold air teased her then-exposed nipple, already stiff with arousal and quickly coated with goosebumps in protest. It took a moment of focus to reach over to the other zipper rather than play with her revealed breast, but as the feeling replicated on the other side of her chest, Weiss’ senses thanked her for the delay.

Walking at a steady pace forward, Weiss’ lust thrived at how depraved she felt. Though her chest may have paled in comparison to the ample busts of Yang or Blake, that didn’t make it any less indecent to reveal them in public with the intent she held in her mind. She dropped her hands to the side despite her increasing desire to fondle herself until the day’s end, ensuring that no obstruction remained in the way of revealing her chest to the world.

She felt lighter as she held the knowledge of her exposed state, open to the eyes of any random passersby. As she came closer to the gym, the building now just in front of her down a branching trail, Weiss paused her walking to observe the building. She could see lights inside, proving that it indeed had visitors. One or twenty, it didn’t matter in her mind. Just knowing how close she was to people that would judge her cruelly was enough for Weiss’ arousal to soar, reaching a new height as shudders ran through her form.

Weiss wanted- needed to be seen by someone, eventually. Not that night, but she knew in her heart that someone would have to know. Near-exposure serviced her needs temporarily, but it would escalate. To what degree, she couldn’t know, but the burning in her core demanded no less than one eventual witness.

Content for the moment with her proximity to others, Weiss couldn’t continue walking until she took care of some of the burning desire below. She brought her hands up to the delicate curve of her chest, cupping them gently and letting her eyes fall shut. Though not as sensitive as her sex, Weiss’ chest sent more than enough pleasure through her body that it wasn’t impossible to have an orgasm simply from playing with her breasts alone. She had, in fact, built a habit out of doing so to vary her masturbation, hating the idea that she could become bored of any one thing.

Squeezing down with both hands, Weiss applied pressure to her breasts until the point that it hurt, then backed off. She always gauged how sensitive her breasts were to pain before she began, allowing herself to know the best way to please her body. Constant exploration meant Weiss never left herself unsatisfied unless something else interfered, something that resulted in quite a few outbursts towards the rest of her team throughout the months.

The ache from her squeeze told Weiss to be gentle, finding little pleasure in the pain it brought her at the time. Other instances had left her breasts stinging for hours from the form of play she felt the mood for, but this night required a more delicate touch for the firm mounds. The warmth inside her suit brought blood rushing to the surface of her skin, not only giving it a soft pink shade but making it so much more sensitive than normal.

Letting one hand drift away to hold idly onto her side, Weiss focused on her other as she began to play, an act that allowed the breeze to tease her other breast as delicate fingers began their work. Her fingertips trailed in a circle around her mound, avoiding the stiff nub in the middle for the moment as she allowed herself to build up to toying with the most sensitive point. Weiss’ breath hitched with every shock of pleasure that sporadically traveled through her form, increasing in frequency as she shifted between slightly more and slightly less force.

With precise care, Weiss angled her fingers to trace her nails across her skin, sending sharper, more ice-like sensations to her nerves that forced her legs to instinctively clench together with the rest of her body. Her breathing shortened as she moved her digits to do the same at the edge of her areola, kicking the feeling up to another level as she gasped and twisted her toes against the ground. The motions of her legs added to the feeling of her chest by the nature of teasing her hypersensitive lower body, further allowing her to focus on the sensations within her rather than the world around her.

Eyes fluttering closed, Weiss let her surroundings fade away as she began to gently play with the stiff peak of her breast. She focused so intently on the task that her mind barely registered the clicking of an open door and muttering of tired voices. Only when one of those voices gasped aloud did Weiss’ eyes snap open, her heart spiking in fear as she looked towards the source.

“It’s a kitty!” From the source of her disturbance, Weiss could see two girls staring in the opposite direction of her, distracted by a stray black cat. Only luck could explain why they didn’t see her when they walked out, their eyes currently just a small turn of their heads from being able to see the exposed heiress.

With fear driving her to new heights of panic, Weiss used a few her inherent powers available to craft a glyph beneath her feet, allowing her to quickly dash away faster than her stilettos would typically allow. A quick movement of her hands brought her ponytail to lay over her shoulder instead of flowing behind her, just to make it that much more challenging to recognize her in the case that they noticed her. The quick-thinking matched the years of training the princess had in maintaining an appearance, in deceiving those around her.

“Who’s that faunus…?” Weiss heard one of the girls voice the question as she sped away, telling her that they did spot her as she fled. She didn’t stop until she was around the corner a significant distance away, at which point she left the path to stand away from the bright walkway lights.

One of her hands gripped at her chest, not from arousal, but to feel the rapid thumping of her heart. Her other hand rested on her forehead, all while she stared at the ground and process what happened.

Someone…saw her. Two people, most likely. They probably didn’t know who she was, or what she was doing, but they saw. They called me a faunus. Her thoughts latched onto that part of the interaction, reminding her of the tail sticking out of the suit. Weiss let out a shuddering moan as the thick intrusion suddenly seemed twice as invasive to her senses, refusing to allow her to forget it was there and what it did for her.

A little part of her most deprived dreams started to become real at that moment, and she couldn’t deny that she held the desire to go back and see if she could experience even more.

Just barely thinking better of herself, Weiss spent a few moments waiting in the darkness to see if those girls planned on walking the same way she did. Judging by the fact that she saw neither hide nor hair of them after multiple minutes, she assumed that they took another path around to the dorms or walked somewhere else entirely. Either way, she deemed it safe to continue.

Despite the close call and her common senses telling Weiss to stop for the night and make her way back to the bathrooms with no more distractions, Weiss knew for a fact that she would need to do something else before she stopped for the night. The burning arousal she felt from her near-exposure was far too strong to ignore, especially in that she could still recall the precise curious tone in which one of them spoke of her. If only they knew.

The biggest question was a matter of what she intended to do. As she saw the dorms ahead of her, Weiss’ mind generated all sorts of ideas that she quickly filtered through. She walked along the opposite side of the lecture hall from her starting point, giving her a clear mental image of where she was and where her final destination was in relation.

Walking into the dorms themselves was one of the most tempting ideas, with some of the highest risks. Weiss wouldn’t be able to dawdle, lest any of the significant numbers of students that made their way around at night saw her. The idea of aiming for a specific room also tempted her, but easily led into areas that simply went too far. As much as her libido delighted at the idea of finding a nice team of boys and letting them use her as they pleased, Weiss couldn’t think of any four boys in the entire academy that deserved her body.

Of course, a small niggling feeling in the back of her mind told her that she simply needed to loosen up to the idea and that it would happen eventually, especially if she kept having as much fun as she’d been having so far.

Finally pushing the thought aside, she considered visiting JNPR’s dorm, then flicked the idea away simply because she knew Jaune would expect more from her at some point, not even considering whether Nora could keep her mouth shut. The thought of going to her own dorm was…considerably more appealing, with a significantly greater threat to it.

On the one hand, allowing her friends to see such an intimate part of her was tempting to her more masochistic side, filled with the ideas that they would help her or even abuse her in just the right ways. On the other hand, the threat of outright rejection was far too possible to let the idea foster any longer. Allowing them to see this side of herself wouldn’t happen, not unless something major changed, first.

Eventually, Weiss crossed anything involving entering the building off her list. Anything that would innately involve attracting attention also went out the window, only leaving things that would allow just the chance of being seen. As her vision caught sight of a bench facing the dorms, Weiss knew exactly what she would do. Already she could feel her body reacting to the concept, heating up in just the right way.

Making her way over to the seat, Weiss looked around. There wasn’t a soul in sight, even as the shadow of the dorms loomed above her. Less than twenty meters away, she could see several lights on in different rooms throughout the building. Since another overhead lamp illuminated the pathway just a couple dozen feet to her side, Weiss knew that anyone looking out their windows could very well catch a glimpse. They might not be able to figure out exactly what they were staring at, but that was more than enough for Weiss flush at the thought even without considering her current state of extreme arousal.

She took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself before she moved on. Everything so far was just…so much to deal with. Her heart felt ready to leap out of her chest, and it was getting to the point that she didn’t know whether or not she would be able to go without this feeling again. She wanted to explore the idea of more, of doing this daily, of taking these feelings into the daylight, but that was all too much. She needed to focus on the here and now, and that meant thinking of nothing more than the bench in front of her and the fun she could have on it.

Weiss turned around, facing directly toward the dorms as she sat down on the bench. The heels made it difficult, and the pressure placed on the plug as she lowered herself down made her eyes flutter with every inch descended. By the time she sat down and it pressed firmly into her ass, Weiss needed to close her eyes for a moment just to breath and take it in.

Every little action was exhausting by this point. Adrenaline and arousal kept rushing through Weiss’ body time after time as she explored herself throughout the night, and the toll those shifts took on her were becoming increasingly evident. She’d be sore and aching the next day, if not longer, but it was more than worth it. Even sitting on the bench was more of a necessity than just a simple choice, though Weiss didn’t realize it until it felt like her tired feet were thanking her for the break.

Of course, with this exhaustion filling her as her situation and the toy continued playing with her libido, the idea of feeling another rush of energy via an orgasm just seemed like a better idea by the second.

Reaching up and cupping one of her breasts, Weiss let loose a moan born of pleasure and relaxation. She wanted to take her time with this one, to let herself experience it fully in a way that she was denied minutes before. If someone in those dorms ended up getting a show, then they’d see a girl taking her time to bring out the best sensations she could from her tired body.

Slowly, gently, she kneaded the firm mound in her hand, allowing her palm to brush against her stiff peak. Every few motions brought a small hitch to her breath, and she slowly let each one come out as a small sound of satisfaction. Weiss knew just what she wanted at that moment, and she intended to provide herself with just that.

Calmly spreading her legs apart, Weiss left herself more available to her own touch, preparing to sate her needs. Trailing her other hand down the smooth leather of her suit, Weiss reached the zipper starting right above her slit. Taking her time, allowing herself to hear every small click of the teeth coming apart, Weiss pulled the zipper down, exposing even more of herself to the open air. The cool breeze stung against the heat of her sex, brushing against the sweat and arousal coating her lips to amplify the almost ice-like sensation.

In retaliation, Weiss cupped the entirety of her sex with her hand, preventing the wind from shocking her any longer with its teasing touch. Her own hands, despite being slightly cool due to exposure to that same air, proved themselves to be significantly warmer as she played with her breast and covered her slit.

Even though she was already more aroused than needed, her fingers began to rub small, slow circles on her lips, putting too little pressure to cum from it alone, but too much to tease herself in a way that would drive her insane. It was just…pleasant. Soft, but firm enough to give her comfort. The self-absorbed piece of her mind all but applauded herself for being the best lover possible, knowing each and every way to tend to herself for the most pleasure possible.

Her chest rose and fell as she spread her legs further, as wide as she could in her position. It gave her free reign to play with herself down below, allowing access to every sensitive inch of flesh.

Soon enough, two fingers dipped into the slick hole in between those puffy lips. They were welcomed with even more sticky arousal, accompanied by the tightening of her muscled walls upon the sudden intrusion. Just the tips of her middle and ring fingers and she could already tell how tight she was, truly a would-be delight for anyone that earned the pleasure of experiencing it for themselves.

Yet at that moment, only one person met that requirement: Weiss herself, working her fingers around in circles to touch every bit of her inner walls that she could at that moment. The circles paused only to plunge her fingers further inside, thrusting for a few seconds before returning to the small rotations.

She craned her neck back and opened her eyes to the dark sky above, catching what little glimpses of stars she could. As much as she often appreciated the beauty of the sky, that didn’t matter much right then. All that mattered was the tired heiress and the needs she held to relieve the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Her palm started rubbing slightly against her clit between cycles of thrusting and circling, adding more powerful sensations. Shocks spread from the stiff nub that amplified the touch of her other fingers, becoming stronger as she sporadically placed more pressure on the contact.

Playing with herself like this, small bits of skin revealed through zippers of a leather suit, a too-large plug stretching her ass with the most incriminating attachment in the world, it gave her a way to think of nothing more than herself. That’s what she wanted, to just be herself. And by extension, it applied to her ideas of being seen.

A crowd could be watching as she brought her other hand down from her breast and adjusted herself on the bench. Sliding down, Weiss gave herself access to the toy below. She grabbed onto the faux-furry tail and pulled, only to let go a moment later. It did nothing more than tease her tightly-clenching rear as she manipulated her sex above, working together to move closer and closer to yet another peak. The crowd would see every bit of that, watching in appreciation of all her efforts to please herself.

Already, she put on a show for the masses day in and day out. Cold facade, prim and proper appearance, ‘better’ than everyone else and fully aware of that ‘fact.’ It was her duty to keep up the look, to be the ‘princess’ that everyone knew her to be. The title she heard mumbled behind her back and thrown sarcastically at her face by bolder opponents. The title her partner pegged her with from the instant they met in the first days when she had no relief in the slightest from the stress of a new environment.

The dexterous motions of her fingers lost some of their efficiency as Weiss’ face adopted a small frown, losing some of her calm for a moment. Her touch became unsteady, failing to please herself in just the way she needed. Her nearing climax only added difficulty, and the idea of experiencing that orgasm while upset just made Weiss think even more about her situation.

What was wrong with the ‘princess’? From the start of her life, more and more pressure loaded itself onto her frail form with little to no refrain. Could she not have a way to cope? Must she throw some part of herself to the ground just so the rest might have a safe path across dangerous territory? Some of her hardest moments were saved by the princess. When stress threatened to snap her like a twig, when unexpected occurrences nearly force her mind to shut down, the princess always came to her aid, saving her from the harshness of the world. Should she not feel this same tender touch? Should she not feel the same pleasure, the relief? Should her mind not be wholly accepted at times like this, when she allowed nothing but her own self to influence her actions?

Certainty returned to her hands as she brought her thumb to her clit. Small circles around the peak sent warmth through her entire form, spreading like a fire in her core. Yet it felt controlled because she controlled it. She allowed it to bring her closer and closer, edging herself with a clear and undeniable picture of when she would allow herself to go over that cliff. It would be perfect, because she wanted it to be perfect, and she wanted to give that gift to herself. Were anyone watching, they would see just that; a girl that was getting exactly as she wanted.

If she could play with herself, treat the princess to the sort of touch she deserved, allowed herself to be just Weiss, the girl with desires much like everyone else, then being seen by someone else would be a perfect way to show who she really was. Because what truer way could there be to prove who she really was than at the moment she lived out her truest desires?

In that confirmation of her own wishes, Weiss forced herself to think of nothing more than her body and the world around her. That was all that mattered; the pleasure rushing through her nerves and the reality of who she was and where she was. The stars were beautiful, yet she shut her eyes. Her fingers quickened, rubbing faster circles and pulling more insistently on the toy, reaching the point of absolutely no return.

It came just as she knew it would, with a burst of sensation so powerful that new stars surged to life in her closed eyes. Weiss’ back arched, her pointed heels dug into the ground, and the longest, most satisfied moan she’d ever created let loose from her sweet lips. Constrained by her suit no more, the liquids that spurted from her soaked lower body sprayed all over the grass before her, going so far in some drops that the sidewalk received some of the slick gifts.

Weiss smiled as she shook from the most potent, life-changing orgasm she’d ever experienced, the type that made every other memory of pleasure fade in comparison. Even as she fell from that wondrous cliff, not a thing could make her leave the top of the world at that moment.

At least, not until the sound of a camera shutter tore it all down in a single instant.

Every ounce of blood in Weiss’ body froze in a split second as a deep, fearful chill took over all her senses. Some part of her recognized that this scenario was a dream come true based on the thoughts she’d been having all night, but the rest realized how much of an issue that sound could be.

As though the world finally moved back to real speed after agonizing seconds spent in slow motion, Weiss snapped her head down from looking at the sky. Her hands quickly covered what they could, not that she could change the fact that her outfit was as incriminating as could be. It all depended on the picture, the lighting, and who-

“Well hey there, Schnee!” The worst possible voice spoke up and drew Weiss’ attention, filling her with such a horrified gut feeling that she felt it twist half a dozen times in just a second. “I barely recognized you with the animal tail!” It reminded Weiss of just what was caught on camera, and all the consequences that could come of it.

Peering into the darkness, just out of the light provided by the lamp, she saw the boy to whom that voice belonged. Weiss could feel herself begin to panic as she stared at Cardin Winchester with a scroll in his hand.

“I didn’t realize you were one of the animals running around the school!” He taunted her as he walked forward from the shadows, into the light on the path. “But considering you’re acting like such a fucking slut in public, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised!”

Oh god, everything was about to collapse. Nothing about this could end well!

Getting no response, Cardin kept going, soon just a few feet from the bench as he taunted her. “Come on, Princess! Cat got your tongue? Or maybe you’ve been sucking too much horse dick to speak.”

And like that, with a single word in an idiotic jab, Weiss found some calm. A reminder that she had a way to deal with moments that were too much. She just had to act cool, to distance herself from the fear of breaking down. She could handle this. She had to.

What would she do if she were the princess right now?

Weiss closed her eyes for one second, then opened them as she stood from her seat. Though he still towered over her, the extra height gained from her tall stilettos closed some of that gap, giving her confidence an extra boost.

She scowled at Cardin as she strutted over, her opinion of him made completely clear with a total lack of subtlety. “Who do you think you are, Winchester?” Disgusted didn’t begin to describe the tone in which she uttered his name. “What in the world makes you think that this will end well for you?”

With how quickly his face twisted into an ugly snarl, she’d clearly hit a nerve. “You bitch-!” He faked a lunge, closing most of the remaining distance between them in an attempt to scare her. It nearly worked, but Weiss’ appearance remained passive. It just angered him more, but a moment’s thought allowed him to calm down enough to raise his scroll. “I’m the one with a picture of the Schnee slut fucking herself on a fucking bench!”

Proving his point, it took nothing but a slight turn of her head for Weiss to see the picture on the screen. It was…her. That much was obvious to anyone, but to Weiss, there was more to it. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen herself smile. The fact that such an image was in the possession of Cardin managed to successfully taint the happiness she would’ve received from such a thing.

The bully snapped his fingers, gaining the attention that wandered off for a moment. “Now if you don’t want this plastered all over the school, I think we’re gonna make a deal! One that gets you down on your pretty little animal knees.”

As calm as Weiss wished to be, she couldn’t do much to stop him unless she had some sort of advantage over him. Considering her size and stature, anything that involved physical action wouldn’t end well for her. The leather suit and inconvenient heels made it extra difficult on top of everything else. For now, she’d have to play things his way.

“Fine.” The one word made Cardin smile, though her sudden shove made it fade. He looked indignant for a moment after it forced him back a few inches, only for Weiss to scoff and grab onto his hips. She swore that the very distant laughter in the distance was directed at her and her situation, possibly some students heading back to the dorm wing after a night of what sounded like drinking and excitement. Even though she knew that it was on the other side of the building nearby, it made her that much more aware of the possibility of an audience to what she was about to do. She redirected her mind back to the task at hand, and the indignant look on his face. “Can’t very well kneel if I don’t have the space for it, buffoon.”

He accepted her words, though the insult made him bristle. “I wouldn’t push your luck, Schnee.”

Ignoring the threat, Weiss rolled her eyes and slowly lowered herself down in front of him. Thanks to her choice of footwear and a need to have some form of mobility in the case of an opportunity, Weiss settled for squatting in front of Cardin instead of kneeling. It left her legs spread as wide as they would go and, by extension, the petals of her still-dripping flower as well.

The cool wind teased her once more, brushing against her soaked lower region and forcing Weiss to shiver. She hated it, mostly in that it was doing a fantastic job of allowing her arousal to return after Cardin forced it away.

Annoyingly enough, the extortionist picked up on her reaction, though he believed in a different reason for it. “I bet you like what you see, don’t you, slut?” There was enough confident swagger in the statement to capsize an entire ship, and it made Weiss sick to know that there were three other guys like him on his team.

The biting comment in retaliation came right to the tip of Weiss’ tongue, only to choke back as she noticed what made him so sure of the claim.

Level with her eyes in her current position, the front of Cardin’s slacks had a not-so-insignificant present right under the surface, waiting to be opened up. Her mouth opened in stunned surprise, not having expected to see something like the sight before her.

Cardin was hung, and Weiss couldn’t stop the shiver of disgust that went down her spine as an additional drop of warmth struck her core.

“How about you open up my pants and fish out your new favorite drink, Schnee? You’re looking thirsty.” The chuckle that came with his witty remark snapped Weiss out of it, filling her with enough annoyance and shame that she moved right on with it and unbuckled his pants. For several long seconds, the only thing her ears registered was her heavy breathing, the clanking of his belt, and the steady drone of the lightbulb above them.

Just a button and a zipper later, Weiss had the freedom to tug both his slacks and boxers down at once, not wanting to make this take longer than it needed to. His cock sprung out as soon as the elastic band passed its tip, allowing her to get a good look at it in the yellow lamp-light.

The outline in his pants proved to downplay his size, rather than exaggerating it. It nearly smacked her in the face, forcing her to react just fast enough to avoid it. Either way, it didn’t stop Cardin from enjoying what he was putting her through. Weiss’ scowl up at him didn’t do much to shave away at that enjoyment.

Finally in position and with the necessary ‘tools’ at the ready, Weiss got to one of the biggest obstacles she saw with this entire ordeal. She had absolutely zero experience using her mouth on a dick.

Weiss thought of all her time playing with different toys and imagining different scenarios, but not once had she ever thought of using her mouth on any of them. She knew enough about the subject to know what to do, what the goal would be and many of the things she was meant to avoid, but Weiss didn’t have any practical experience to back that up. All she had was knowledge, and unfortunately, she couldn’t very well win with only half a battle.

Her uncertainty apparently showed on her face, something she learned as Cardin so politely chimed in. “What? Does the animal slut not know what to do with a human cock?”

They both felt the slight clenching of her hands in the fabric of his pants. Maintaining complete composure in the face of this unexpected situation was difficult, to say the least. “And if I didn’t, Winchester?” As much as she loathed it, Weiss wouldn’t be able to satisfy Cardin unless she had some clue of what to actually do.

“Then I’d say get licking unless you want me to skullfuck that scarred face of yours.” He backed up the threat with a hand landing on the base of her ponytail, clearly informing Weiss that she incidentally provided him with a nice handle in case he chose to back the claim up. Alongside mentioning her ‘distinct’ facial features, Weiss had no indication that he’d be anything short of brutal if given a chance. “And you’ll want to make it quick unless you want someone else to come along.”

One small sentence and he managed to make Weiss notice the thing she’d nearly forgotten. Her body chose that moment to shiver, teased by the cold night air. She glanced around, looking to see if any other night-owls were walking about. The temptation to ask Cardin why he was outside at all came up in her mind, but she dismissed it. All that mattered was her position and what she needed to do.

Cardin’s cock hung in front of her, radiating heat that felt familiar. The same heat was trapped inside her body, contained within the tight leather of her suit. The only exits came in the form of her pert breasts and sopping wet sex, both of which were on display to the one that actually saw her in the middle of her self-indulgence. With the terror of being found moving further into the past, Weiss couldn’t help but focus on the twisted version of one of her fantasies that she was currently living out.

Outside, exposed in the most vital of places, a toy stuck in her ass, and a cock in front of her face. All things considered, the heat building within her suit didn’t have much chance of cooling down anytime soon.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw some movement, her heart pounding in her ears as she thought for the briefest second that yet another person had stumbled upon her in the most humiliating position possible. However, the sound of her heartbeat lowered to a dull roar as she realized that it was only a large bird settling into a nearby tree, its wings flapping as it cozied up in its nest. Some small part of her wondered if it knew what was going on.

Clearing her mind and falling back on the clue he provided, Weiss closed the distance between herself and the tip of Cardin’s shaft. She got a whiff of his musk, strong enough that it managed to override any other scents in the air. She could swear that she felt some of his heat radiating off the shaft, warming her cool face. And as she stuck out her tongue and gave it a quick lick, Weiss received her first taste of a cock.

A potent, all-consuming flavor hit her palate, working together with his scent to dominate her senses. The short touch of her tongue allowed her to feel its heat and texture which just made the memory of its powerful taste strike her with more force.

It would’ve been difficult to handle if it was disgusting. As it was, Weiss couldn’t help but feel that the taste was good, and she hated it. Fighting against something that she wanted was so much more difficult than doing the same for something she didn’t.

Glaring up at Cardin, Weiss found herself wishing that his cock was attached to just about anyone else instead of him. It would make it so much easier to accept her desire for it.

Without waiting for him to remind her of what was at stake, Weiss brought her tongue back to his shaft, going in for another taste. The sound of the night living around them refused to let her forget once more where she was. The presence of the dorm in front of her instilled further urgency in her actions, and the chance of another student coming across the pair of them as she tended to his cock made the burning of her flesh stand out even more to her senses.

Again and again, her soft pink muscle swiped at his stiff length, coating it in a growing layer of saliva. She started at the tip and worked her way down the shaft, licking everything she could and cursing whenever her tongue crossed one of the veins pulsing with blood. Each one made her think she could feel her own blood pulsing inside down below.

Just her tongue wouldn’t allow her to get to every part she needed, so it didn’t take long for one of Weiss’ hands to get involved. It allowed Cardin to feel the soft touch of her well-maintained fingers on his shaft as she guided it around for her tongue. Soon enough, the entire thing was glistening, and a few idle pumps of her hand proved it with how easily it glided along the surface.

“There,“ Weiss looked back up at Cardin as though she just completed some menial task, and not that she just licked his cock clean of a day’s musk. “What next?”

“In that much of a hurry?” He knew their situation left only her in an incriminating spot, while he would be lauded as a stud for bagging such a hot bitch if word traveled around. “I think you missed a spot, so why don’t you bring that pretty little tongue-”

Before he could finish the sentence, Weiss gripped his cock and squeezed, just barely staying in the range of ‘uncomfortable’ rather than outright ‘painful.’ It was enough to get the desired reaction, a hiss and the silencing of his voice for a moment. As much as her arousal continued to drip all over the pavement beneath her, Weiss had no true desire to be found with Cardin.

“Don’t push it, Winchester.” Weiss released the pressure, then began jerking his cock to hurry things up even slightly. “There’s a limit to this. If you go too far, you won’t be getting the orgasm you know you want, even if that does mean you’ll spread the image around.” Her eyes nervously looked to the side as she heard a noise, only to calm down again as she realized that it was just a bird cawing into the night. As it was, Weiss didn’t have the best idea of how to handle the situation. That meant for Cardin that the limit was further than she pretended it was. Though she would be able to get revenge, the effects of that picture going around would make her life significantly more difficult than it already was.

The most optimal course of action remained to suck Cardin’s cock and go from there.

Thanks to his short temper, Cardin almost told Weiss to shove it up her ass right then and there, but the threat was just enough to work. As much as he hated being threatened in any fashion, losing out on a blowjob from Weiss Schnee wasn’t something he had any desire to do. No part of his mind doubted that he’d be able to get more than just a blowjob in the future, but that didn’t mean he was willing to pass on having those sweet lips locked around his dick sooner rather than later.

“Fine, just start sucking on it like a lollipop. Don’t use your teeth.” Oh, the fun he’d have teaching her all the different ways to please his cock. She would know at least a hundred different ways to make him cum by the end of the semester, so long as everything went according to plan.

Of course, Weiss had no intention of allowing that. She needed to figure out how to delete the picture and any copies he might make. At the same time, all her thoughts surrounding her current actions made it difficult to think of a complex, surefire plan to ensure the safety of her perception in the public eye and her place as the heiress of the SDC.

Seemingly just to prove how difficult a task she sought to perform, Weiss flinched through the sensation of more wind striking the fluid soaking her cunt. She could practically feel herself gushing as the odd sensation of a drop of viscous liquid became heavy enough to fall from her sodden lips, a quick glance down bringing a blush to her face as she confirmed that, yes, she had in fact left several dark wet splotches on the otherwise immaculately white walkway. She went from opening her mouth to clenching her teeth, needing a moment just to fight off the sensory overload. As soon as she steeled herself once more, Weiss kept her eyes directly on her goal while opening her mouth, ready to start the main event.

Leaning forward to wrap her lips around the tip of Cardin’s shaft, Weiss struggled to keep any surprise off her face. She could tell as soon as she made contact that her mouth simply wasn’t opened far enough, which just made it seem all the more daunting. Her jaw felt noticeably uncomfortable as she spread it further, and she only just barely managed to take him past the head.

Allowing herself a moment to try and get used to the feeling of opening her mouth so far, Weiss paused right then and started licking his tip to make sure he didn’t get annoyed. Meeting his flesh with her tongue filled her taste buds with that same flavor once more, though slightly diluted from earlier. It still managed to make the heat of her core grow just one notch more, enough to notice and fill her mind with a little extra resentment for the boy it belonged to.  It was made worse by the fact that she did like the taste, something that still filled her with annoyance.

With Weiss’ tongue swirling around his tip, Cardin felt confident enough to get away with more taunting, especially with everything else he was noticing. “Having some trouble, Schnee? Or are you just liking the taste that much?”

Though a spark of anger burst through Weiss at the remark, she knew that stopping for every little comment he made would just make everything take even longer. Being here for longer was bad, even if the warmth in her body kept increasing with every reminder of their incredibly open location. Out of the corner of her eyes, she made sure yet again that nobody was coming. The only movement she could see came from the rocking of tree branches in the wind.

It took just a moment more, but she found it in herself to stop merely swirling her tongue around the head as she started pressing forward, taking Cardin’s cock past her lips. It was hard to take such an intrusion into her mouth, one unlike anything she’d experienced in the past. The heat, the firmness, and the pulsing of blood in the veins going down his length all burned into her memory as she worked inch after inch inside.

As she got further, Weiss found a barrier that she forgot to consider. Pushing down his length, Weiss didn’t quite expect the sudden sensation of Cardin’s cock pressing into the very back of her mouth, attempting to travel directly into her throat. Of course, Weiss’ gag reflex didn’t waste a moment in forcing her to back off.

Ripping her head away from the large shaft and completely removing it from her mouth, Weiss coughed and hacked to the side, trying to gain her breath and rid herself of the feeling. She did so while Cardin rudely reminded her of his hand on her ponytail, pulling it painfully to end up keeping her cheek pressed against his cock.

Weiss expressed her anger as soon as she got her breath, angrily staring up as she shouted. “Hey!” She almost immediately regretted it, her ears straining to hear any reaction to the noise in the distance. She didn’t think that she could take much more of this with how hard her heart was pounding. Her fear deepened just a little more as Cardin responded to her yell, his own just as loud and far deeper.

“‘Hey,’ what?! I didn’t say you could take a break! Get back to it!”

Clenching her fists, Weiss growled up at him, knowing he was pushing his luck and making sure he knew the same. Regardless, Weiss knew she had to get back to it, this time with the knowledge of the new obstacle to keep in mind. She just thanked her lucky stars that it seemed like nobody had heard their little shouting match just then, the cold wind blowing at exactly the right time to mask the noise though it did serve to remind her of what anybody who did happen upon them would see exactly as it caressed her exposed snatch.

Shaking her head and lining up once more, Weiss opened her mouth and took him back inside, slowly working down to right before where her gag reflex began. She started sucking, hoping she was doing something right with that action, then slowly brought her head back and forth on his shaft.

It was…less than perfect. Weiss knew it was obvious more than ever that she had no experience. It was made worse by the fact that she couldn’t even take half his length into her mouth. The rest had to be stroked by her hand, which didn’t have much experience using a good amount of pressure, especially when she couldn’t wrap her hand all the way around his flesh. It was just so big.

‘Stop focusing on that,’ she chastised herself as she attempted to keep a good rhythm. It definitely wasn’t helping that her thoughts kept returning to focus on every detail of what she was doing, where she was doing it, and why she had to do it at all. ‘It’s just like one of my fantasies.’

Her eyes closed as she lost herself to another fantasy, much like those she’d enjoyed all night long. However, this time she had an observer that found it all too interesting to see her become so interested in her own thoughts.

Cardin took that opportunity to make some observations which also served the purpose of distracting him from the sensation of Weiss’ mouth around his cock. Inexperienced or not, her mouth was fucking wonderful, especially considering who she was. If he could make this experience last longer than he’d normally last, that just meant he got to feel those heavenly lips around his cock for longer, and he didn’t have a single desire to turn that down.

Taking a look at Weiss, he could see the flush of her skin, one that clearly wasn’t caused just by the cool air. The growing puddle underneath her slit confirmed it, the product of every drop of sticky fluid that her pussy continued to produce. She seemed so devoted to her imagination that she wasn’t paying him a single ounce of attention mentally, and he couldn’t have that at all. An idea coming to mind, Cardin came to the conclusion that it was time to give Weiss a reminder that even if she neglected the real world, it hadn’t done the same in return.  

With one sudden sensation, all of Weiss’ fantasies ground to a halt alongside her movement along Cardin’s cock. After all, in the midst of a fantasy within her head, the last thing Weiss expected was something rubbing against her cunt in real life.

Opening her eyes in shock, Weiss looked in all directions and tried to pull away from Cardin. His firm hand refused the movement, limiting her ability to check for other observers as her heart raced in fear. With no other choice, Weiss turned her eyes upward, and it didn’t take more than a glance at Cardin’s smirking face to get a clue as to what the feeling was. Just to make it obvious, his smirk turned into a full grin as he shifted his foot once more, grinding the laces of his boot against Weiss’ exposed cunt.

The contact surely soaked his laces as it forced a moan from Weiss’ throat, making her mouth hum around him. It made the warmth so much greater, imploring him to keep doing it. He started slowly going back and forth, playing with her cruelly. “You like that, Schnee?”

At that moment, Weiss struggled to remain resistant against Cardin. The grinding of his foot hit her in her most vulnerable place, surpassing nearly every defense she had to pretend she hated every bit of this. Yet there she was, moaning around Cardin Winchester’s cock in the middle of a dorm-side pathway.

The one hand she didn’t have wrapped around the base of his shaft tried to grasp for his boot, but her touch came far too unsteadily to push with more strength than he managed in return. It left her looking up almost pleadingly for him to stop, not enough anger in her facade to make him realize how badly she hated him.

The backdrop of speckled dorm lights behind him seemed so much brighter in that moment, with thoughts of being seen so much simpler to imagine. Weiss’ body ached, pulsed with need underneath the yellow light, and the boot beneath her acted as the only method of fulfilling her desire. The situation became worse for Weiss with each passing second and escalation, now at the point of appearing as though Weiss were a needy slut begging Cardin for relief. Her eyes darted around more as the realization struck her with her ears becoming increasingly sensitive to any and all sounds.

“Can’t keep your mind off your cunt?” His words hit her loudly enough that she wanted to shush him, but the presence of his dick in her mouth kept her effectively silent. “If you want me to get you off, you could’ve just asked. Hell,” he spoke as the hand on her head parted with her ponytail, giving her a freedom to pull off his shaft that she instantly took, “here’s a deal; You can ask me to get you off right now and not have to finish me off, or you can get back to sucking my dick.”

The proposal came along with another shifting of his boot, teasing Weiss with a release her body absolutely needed if she ever wanted to lessen some of the lust building inside her core. Unfortunately for Cardin, Weiss’ anger and pride hadn’t left her completely. His comment sparked the frustration she held inside, making her growl as she put every effort she could into ignoring the feeling of his boot pressed against her cunt.

In her current state, Weiss didn’t feel like giving Cardin a single extra piece of ammo against her and refused to say a word. She just opened her mouth and took his length back inside, sliding up and down his shaft as she angrily tried to get him off as quickly as possible.

Even though he still won thanks to the nature of the deal he tried to make with Weiss, Cardin found himself annoyed that she turned down a chance to humiliate herself. He retaliated by grinding his foot against her slit with double the force, verging on the point of being painful as he tried to get his revenge for passing up the opportunity.

Weiss’ movements had a noticeable hitch thanks to that jab at her concentration, one that earned him a hateful glare from her position on his shaft. She managed to push past the distraction after a moment, though it was harder to fight it when he just did it again out of spite. Yet again she managed to ignore it, focusing on taking care of his cock instead.

As Cardin tried to throw Weiss off and weaken her will, she did everything she could to make him cum. Her head bobbed and twisted as she let her tongue cross every inch of flesh she could reach, fighting simultaneously against every sense she had at once.

Even as the nearby bird shifted in the trees and Weiss’ heartrate skipped a beat, she managed to keep her hand pumping along what she couldn’t get in her mouth. When her tongue continued to remind her of how delicious she found the taste of a thick, manly cock, Weiss started to hum in an effort to tease out more sensation. As another light flicked on in the dorm behind them and the chance of a student peering through the window reared its head, Weiss just closed her eyes and reached with her free hand to fondle Cardin’s cum-stuffed sack. While his boot kept on torturing her cunt with terrible pleasure, Weiss ignored it just the same as she pushed forward to ignore her gag reflex, taking him just an inch or two further with every trip down his length.

“You’re really getting into it now, aren’t you?” Cardin jeered as he tried to hide his annoyance at Weiss’ non-reactions. “You want me to film this for you? I think everyone would love to see this online! Everyone wants to see a Schnee slut get it on!” He realized even as he continued his insults that nothing was working as he wanted, which just meant he needed to find something else to hit her with. His urgency grew by the second, knowing more and more that he needed to distract her quickly if he wanted to hold off the orgasm he could feel coming very, very quickly.

Taking a look to see how he could get an advantage over Weiss, he noticed the end of a fluffy tail dangling on the floor, reminding him of what he almost completely forgot. He almost forgot that he had the best ammo he could ever need to use against her.

When the boot rubbing slightly past the point of being uncomfortable finally left her sex, Weiss made the unfocused assumption that he finally gave up. All she really cared about was the hard, twitching cock in her mouth, the one that kept throbbing with more force every time the tip impacted against the back of her throat. Though she was nearing her own climax, Weiss could tell that Cardin’s would come faster, especially now that he gave up on trying to make her lose focus. She just needed to keep going, and he would finish in no time.

That’s what Weiss believe for several more seconds, right until Cardin wiped out half her ability to think in one swift motion. With a heavy thump of his boot, Cardin stomped down right on the bottom of Weiss’ intimately attached tail, tugging it toward the ground.

As far as Weiss could process the moment, her vision turned into nothing but a bright white as her nerves found themselves assaulted with the most satisfying agony she’d ever experienced. Though his tug didn’t pull the toy far enough to force it out from her body, it came out to the point that in a single instant, the tight ring that kept it inside had to spread and accommodate the widest portion of the bulbous shape.

Significantly more than when she inserted the toy, the sudden motion hurt, and not a single portion of Weiss minded that pain. In a portion of her body that proved throughout the night to delight in any sort of stimulation, even of the painful variety, it was like being sent to the best kind of hell she could imagine. And with that unexpected arrival, Weiss’ entire body spasmed as she launched into an orgasm that rocked her entire perception of the world around her.

As wet, sticky juices spurted onto the floor beneath her, Weiss’ lithe frame shook and jolted in the throes of climax. Her thoughts scattered into nothing as she embraced the all-consuming pleasure, forgetting all details about the world around her and the owner of the shaft in her mouth. The only thing occupying her mind was lust in its purest form, one that grew with every pulse of ecstasy flowing through her from below.

Despite every obstacle she came across to get to that point, Weiss didn’t mind a single one as that cascade of pleasure washed over her. The background thought of where she was, the sensations of what she wore, how she got to where she was and more made it all so much better, and she couldn’t think of a single thing that could shatter that euphoria as she let out a long, lustful moan around Cardin’s cock.

As Weiss lost herself to the bliss of her orgasm, the moaning around the shaft in her mouth managed to tip him over the edge into a similar climax. With a long groan, his cock throbbed and shot a thick, well-earned rope of cum into Weiss’ mouth, instantly proving Weiss’ thoughts entirely wrong once more.

When Cardin’s cum struck Weiss’ tongue, her taste buds instantly revolted against the flavor of the cream which coated them. Bitter and salty to a degree Weiss didn’t know any cum could be, it managed to draw her directly out from the pleasure she felt into the reality around her.

Cardin did nothing but sneer as his orgasm continued, enjoying the look of displeasure on Weiss’ face. It served her right, thinking she could get more enjoyment from this agreement than him. He kept a tight hold on her ponytail as she started trying to pull away, ensuring that more of his thick cum made its way directly onto her tongue.

After just a moment of gagging and coughing on the disgusting cum, Weiss managed to push off of Cardin with enough force that she got his dick out of her mouth, then clenched her jaw shut to make sure it couldn’t get back inside. As much as she wanted to get away from him entirely, however, the hold on her ponytail kept her right in front of him.

Watching Weiss get away from his cock managed to make Cardin’s anger flare, fueling his actions as he ripped her hair to make sure she was right in front of his still-climaxing shaft. With more thick, heavy spurts, he started painting Weiss’ pale face with white ropes of cum. Strand after strand of cum coated her, covering one of her eyes even and forcing her to keep it shut. The smell of his musky scent all over her face and her own heady arousal covering her own legs overwhelmed the scent of the crisp night air and the freshly-cut grass.

Attempting to make a sound of animosity, Weiss ended up opening her mouth only to choke and cough as she inhaled some of his disgusting seed. Unlike her, Cardin enjoyed every bit of watching her struggle beneath him and could swear his orgasm lasted even longer thanks to the satisfaction he felt from it. By the time it finally neared its end, he was panting and chuckling as he looked down at her, enjoying the power he held at that moment.

For Weiss, in that same moment that her extortionist felt the peak of his pleasure with his actions, the anger she’d been feeling during the entire exchange finally boiled over. Being so thoroughly degraded and humiliated on what should have been her most pleasureful night was enough of an insult, but for it to happen so thoroughly at the hands of Cardin Winchester, Weiss experienced an epiphany.

It was a sudden, intense realization that came to Weiss right then as she remained squatting in front of CRDL’s leader, squatting in a way that would allow anybody who walked up to them to see every debauched detail of her exposed sex. She had no need for the princess at that moment. No need for calm rationality, nor a maintained composure. She needed to teach him a lesson; one that he would not forget. And contrary to her normal methods, a subtle touch would not serve her well. However, allowing her passionate rage to drive her would do just what she needed.

Looking up with one eye at Cardin’s smug satisfaction, Weiss found her own way to swiftly crush it in one singular motion. One of her perfectly manicured hands rose up to the member he acted so prideful of, then latched onto the dangling, oh-so-delicate sack beneath and clenched her hand into a tight fist.

All at once, Cardin’s mental and physical state performed a complete reversal with that one spiteful action. Blissful pleasure turned into tormented agony as he screamed out, letting go of Weiss and his scroll to clutch with both hands at his dick. The pain came so sharply that he reeled back, falling onto the concrete sidewalk as he screamed out in pain. As he stepped back, his foot lifted off of her faux tail, making her shiver as the plug slowly slid back into the depths of her tight rear with all of the resistance it had when she first slipped it inside. Despite the noise he made, she found she didn’t care at the moment if she was caught or not. Her capacity to care decreased with every drop of anger that filled her as a result of her inability to fully enjoy the shifting of the toy.

The only sense of mind left in him at that moment came in the form of anger at Weiss, allowing him to scream out even as he rolled on the floor and tears built in his eyes. “You stupid bitch! Fuck! You broke them, you stupid whore!”

Watching Cardin crumble so easily, Weiss’ chest surged with gratification so powerful that she smiled cruelly in vindication. She knew fully that she’d turned the entire situation around and gained all the power he’d attempted to keep from her.

Standing from her squatted position, that feeling of power grew as she stood over the pathetic piece of garbage that the school expected her to consider one of her ‘peers.’ From where she stood, he was nothing but a bug.

Glancing slightly to the side, Weiss saw his scroll lying on the ground, fallen from his grip. With a swift step, she stomped her sharp heel down on the glass surface and broke straight through, turning the screen into a shattered mess as an errant spark fizzled out.

With one obstacle removed, Weiss turned to the other, the quickly recovering and increasingly furious Cardin. Inspiration flashing through her mind, Weiss waited for the perfect moment to gain another advantage over him.

“You bitch!” He continued to scream as he finally pulled his hands away from his beaten genitalia, propping them against the floor to start lifting himself from the ground. In his rage, Cardin neglected to consider that leaving his already tortured sack unprotected would give Weiss just the opportunity she desired. At least, he didn’t consider it until one of those tall, sharp heels quickly pressed itself directly against one of his delicate orbs. The anger covering his face melted away as fear took its place, forcing him to look up at Weiss with a sense of terror filling him.

“Now,” with a smug look of her own overtaking her features, Weiss placed the smallest degree of pressure on her foot. Cardin let out something of a squeal in response, just as she desired. “I think it’s time you understood where we stand. Ah, I suppose I should say where I stand.”

Her face shifted from smug to blatantly displeased in an instant as she continued speaking. “If you somehow made copies of the photo, you will delete them. If any copies appear anywhere or I hear any rumor of this event occurring, there will be consequences.”

As much as he feared for himself right then, Cardin had enough anger at being bossed around to snap back at Weiss, anger joining the fear on his features. “What makes you think I’ll listen to you?! I can just- Gaahh!” As soon as he showed defiance, Weiss pressed her heel down into his sack, filling him with more of that stabbing pain. He clutched his head as he writhed beneath her, clenching his teeth and screaming.

Letting up the pressure after a moment, Weiss let him gain some small amount of his composure back before carrying on. “As I was saying, Winchester, I will make you regret any action taken against me. Though you may gain one small period of satisfaction from sharing that image or spreading a rumor, do note that even if I suffer from that move, you will be the one with the SDC coming for your head.”

Weiss allowed the threat to hang in the air as she stared into Cardin’s eyes. Her own remained firm in their conviction, making it absolutely clear that she meant every word of what she said. “I will be leaving in one direction, and you will leave in the other, understand? Any attempts to attack me will not end well for you. Do consider that at this point, the only thing that has been lost is a modicum of your impossibly large pride. If you take things any further, you will lose much, much more.”

She didn’t waste any time as soon as she finished delivering her threat. Weiss removed her foot from Cardin’s most precious place and started walking away, feeling the fury aimed at her back. It took just seconds to hear the shout of frustration and roar of anger, but she refused to turn around. He didn’t deserve it.

No attack came as she walked onward, toward her destination. She finally turned around once she lost sight of where she left the bully and saw that as she ordered, Cardin did not seem to follow. It soothed her senses somewhat, but not completely. Knowing the technology held in their scrolls, it is very likely that he had a backup of some sort already, even if he didn’t intentionally create one. If she wanted to relax at all, she had to simply leave it as an issue to handle another day and to place it behind her for the time being.

Slowly but surely, the tension in her shoulders from dealing with Cardin began to flow down and out from her body. The weight lifted itself bit by bit as she processed the facts of what occurred and how she handled the situation. All things considered, she still couldn’t think of any way that she could have dealt with it better than she did, other than beginning with the threat to the Winchester family line. Yet, even though it would have taken care of the picture quickly, Weiss couldn’t come to the clear conclusion that things would have been for the better if she’d done so.

Though she despised Cardin, now with a passion that would never dissipate even years later, the sensations and memory of what she experienced held significantly more value than the cost she paid to live through them. His attitude turned a perfect reenactment of her grandest fantasies into a trial of her patience and will then went even further to leave a very literal bad taste in her mouth. Still, she would admit that her orgasm just now had sated her body in a way that every prior one had failed to do so, leaving her muscles all over more relaxed and loose than they had been in ages.

Weiss Schnee felt… free.

Every bit of the tension filling her body started to fall away, leaving her capable of finally thinking through everything she’d gone through in one night and dealing with the emotional and physical toll it took on her form. After everything she put herself through, all of the excitement, pleasure, and fear, she felt… tired.

A small giggle left her mouth as that thought crossed her mind. Of course she was tired! More than any other night in the past, she’d taken her body and her desires to the limit in a way she never thought possible despite all her planning and the many machinations of her lustful mind.

With a smile on her face, she recalled every step of her journey. In her original outline for the night, she would have completed the walk nearly half an hour earlier. There would have been no girls exiting the gym, no animals spying on her exposed form, no Cardin to spoil two of the greatest orgasms she ever experienced…and not nearly so much weight lifted from her often struggling shoulders.

Looking down, Weiss saw clearly her still-uncovered breasts. She made no motion to cover them and welcomed the small amount of warmth that grew once more in her core. Even after everything else, her libido still held some strength to it, enough to give her senses a pleasant buzz with each step she took toward the close of her tantalizing excursion.

Biting her lip, Weiss focused in the light brushing of wind against her pale chest, teasing the delicate pink nubs topping her modest mounds. It contrasted heavily against the heat of her sweat-soaked skin inside the leather, a sensation she would crave each and every night until she could make another moonlit trek. The moisture brought her mind to the sex that ached with overuse, even as it produced yet more arousal to leak down the tight-fitting thighs of her outfit. She focused for a moment on the strong musk still filling her nose and the eye that remained covered. Stripes of cum still crossed her face, marking her in a way that Weiss couldn’t deny a twisted enjoyment of. No use of her toys in the past matched up to the past hour, and she cataloged that idea as a challenge for the future. Surpassing her own expectations proved itself to be Weiss’ most common goal, after all.

The concept of ‘surpassing expectations’ allowed Weiss to think back on the most enjoyable surprise of the night, one that still made itself known again and again alongside her progress toward her goal. The large, intrusive presence in her rear continued to play with her senses as she walked, shifting oh so slightly again and again as it stretched one of her most sensitive locations.

When Weiss placed the order for the toy, she expected something that would provide a feeling of doing something dirty while playing with her growing interest in anal play. The undesired addition proved to be both a boon to her enjoyment and the bane of her calm all at once. Taking a small look back at the swishing tail, Weiss couldn’t help the guilt that bubbled up in her chest as she recognized that she had no desire to find a replacement. Additional toys, maybe, but not a replacement. After all, what else could make her travels outside carry such a potent, enjoyable threat?

Turning her head back upward and glancing around the occasionally lamplit darkness, Weiss clenched her eyes shut as a shiver made its way dorm from her head to her toes. Yes, her surroundings truly served as such a pleasant participant in the trials she placed herself into. Bringing infinite possibility, it acted as a partner in a game she created all for herself.

She imagined it as an active, living being, one that wished to see her in any interesting scenario it could bring upon her. For her joy and its own, Weiss dealt with everything thrown at her, even when it threatened to break her. She came out stronger on the other end, even if exhaustion still loomed over her head.

Another laugh left her mouth as she thought of her current state of exposure as a sign of thanks. Her tender breasts, drenched nethers, filled rear, and even the streaks of white cum crossing the fair features of her face all acted as an offering of thanks to the environment she strolled through at her leisure. If she could, her show of thanks would last until her body gave way entirely, but her ties to the responsibilities of the world still remained, though lightened beyond belief.

Just ahead, Weiss spotted the bathroom where her heavenly night began. Still, as innocuous as the night began, not a sole sign of life surrounded the lone building until she approached. She received no welcome, yet felt an impulse similar to returning home after a day’s work.

With no desire to check the stalls or express too much caution, she stepped into the room and down the line of stalls until she arrived at her own. As she hoped, all her belongings remained in the exact spot she placed them previously. Just the same, the crude graffiti stared back at her while she scanned the walls, reading the details with more amusement than earlier. She dwelled on some of the imagery the words provided, only to shake her head as she moved on with her task.

Weiss no longer had most of the bitterness those words brought about earlier.The awful things said about her teammates still stung, but those about herself could only ring hollow in her mind. After all that she went through, that gossip meant little to her own perception of herself. Though, as she admitted to herself with a slight chuckle, she did spend her entire night with something shoved up her ass.

Shucking her shoes quickly, relaxation took over the muscles she’d been stressing for so long. It took several minutes, but Weiss then managed to slowly strip herself of the leather suit, shuddering at the sensation of the leather clinging to her lower legs from the combination of her own sweat and arousal. The task more closely resembled the stripping of a second skin rather than any sort of clothing, and the sensation of loss that accompanied the shift made her think just the same. With those gone, all that remained was the sole plug in her rear, which required a significantly more gentle removal.

After the abuse her rear suffered all night long, the slow extraction of the toy compounded with the rest to ache and fill her with a pain that proved lesser than her two earlier encounters. The strange sensation of emptiness made Weiss blink rapidly as she dealt with the strange overload, alongside the knowledge that her recently virginal hole remained open in a twitching gape that lightly wouldn’t go away for quite some time. Just as she expected earlier, she already didn’t find herself minding the reminder of what she’d just done.

Naked and empty at last, Weiss struggled into her original clothing. The shift in texture treated her skin kindly, and it became more difficult to keep her eye open by the second. With nothing but her shoes left, Weiss paused for a moment, then placed them next to the pile of her belongings. After all night in her restrictive heels, the feeling of bare, dainty feet on the ground soothed her nerves even further.

Packing up the clothing and items was tedious, but only in a way that she enjoyed for its simple monotony. It eased her into her normal methods of dealing with her duties rather than thrusting her directly into work.

As she finished organizing all that she needed to, Weiss opened the stall door and stepped out, giving not a single thought to look around. She cared only about the sink before her, and the few tiring steps it took to arrive in front of it. Meticulously, Weiss washed the toy she’d grown so fond of, then placed it down to wash her face.

With warm water and gentle scrubbing, the proof of Cardin’s interactions with her slowly washed down the drain. She looked with both eyes as the last of it flowed away, leaving her with a final sense of cleanliness. Well, final until she took the long, hot shower she found herself desiring more by the minute.

Collecting her things, Weiss took slow, swaying steps as she staggered toward the exit. She found a soft tune to be playing in her mind, one she used to listen to as she tried to forget the world around her. She idly pretended that her feet danced lightly to that song with every step, back and forth in a way that made sense only to the notes flowing magically through her mind even if her hips jolted haltingly due to how sore they were.

Stepping back out into that world, the fresh air breathed fresh life into Weiss’ lungs. With years of hating the world around her on her back, it seemed strange to enjoy those surroundings rather than shutting them out. Weiss could only hope that she never lost the memory of the freedom she experienced where happiness came as a guarantee rather than a far-off dream.

—

Days passed, but nothing significant came from Weiss’ adventure as far as the school’s normal operations. No rumors circulated the halls of a wild heiress nor even an adventurous faunus in a strange outfit. A singular mention of a faunus reached Weiss’ ears, but a mention of ‘ears’ and a fountain on the other side of the school told her that nothing of it related to her.

“So I saw this faunus girl walking around at night a few days ago and thought it looked suspicious.”

“Yeah? What makes you think that?”

"She was doing something!”

“Obviously. What was she doing?”

“I…don’t know exactly. She looked nervous and was headed towards one of the fountains though, so maybe she was fishing for coins?”

“Dude, that’s so racist.”

Brushing off the conversation and the tension it brought, Weiss accepted that no word got out in regards to her excursion.

The normal ebb and flow of life returned, filling her waking hours with training, studying, and a minimal social life. More tests neared by the day, and assignments piled on as though every class desired to provide an entire year’s course load at once. Stress weighed down the shoulders of every student, testing their might against that of a strict regimen. Some would soar, and others would snap.

Much like several days before, all nearby eyes turned in one direction as a sound rang out in the library. Like many before them, a student lost a battle against the tasks presented to them, signaled by the slamming of a thick reference book against one of the many wooden desks.

Just a few meters away, Weiss looked up for just a moment to join her peers in staring at the commotion. Seeing the student get up and storm out of the library, she felt a pang of sadness. She knew what they felt like at that moment and hoped they had some way of dealing with everything stacked upon them as she did.

Brushing it off for the moment, Weiss turned her eyes back to her assignments. There were so many, but she knew she could handle it. The stress that nearly broke her in the same library days before didn’t have a chance against her anymore. She had an entire night’s worth of memories to fall back on if she needed them, all accompanied by a feeling of joy so strong that she wouldn’t forget it for a long time.

Of course, that didn’t mean she couldn’t take steps to experience it once more. Pausing her work to pull up a calendar, Weiss thought about what she needed. Just a location, time, and the tools to achieve her goal. Her next little outing outdoors couldn’t come soon enough, which left her with one primary concern.

What exciting tools could she procure for next time…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Born out of a shared lust for the RWBY girls, exhibitionism, and bondage, two writers sat down and said, "I'm fucking horny. Let's write some smut." Together, the two planned late into the night several days in a row, brainstorming how these characters would go about acting in this hawt fantasy. And thus Freedom Through Restraints was born. IndieCent and I both have a lot planned for this story, and we're super excited to share our vision with the rest of the world.  
> \- TheRWBYGrimm (TheGrimmRWBYfanblog.tumblr.com)
> 
> This chapter's primary author was TheRWBYGrimm.


End file.
